Death Battle
by webhead112233
Summary: Wiz and Boomstick analyze the weapons, armor, and abilities of some of popular culture's deadliest fighters to decide who would win...a Death Battle!
1. Jeff the Killer vs the Rake

**Wiz: The word 'creepypasta' is a term that originated in 2004 meaning a type of scary story or urban legend. Most creepypastas have something to do with video games or the internet. Boomstick: But they sure as hell aren't limited to them. There have been tons of non gaming creepypastas over the years. Wiz: Like Jeff the killer, the modern Jack the Ripper. Boomstick: And the Rake, the ageless boogeyman. Wiz: my name is wiz and he's Boomstick and it our job to analyze their weapon armor and abilities to see who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.**

* * *

 **History**

 **Wiz: Jeff began his life as a normal boy, going to school with his brother. Boomstick: But life decided, 'fuck happy families' and sent a couple unnaturally cruel bullies to attack Jeff and his brother. Jeff: It was during this first attack that Jeff discovered his natural fighting skill, as well as his own impulse for violence towards others. Boomstick: Jeff beat the living hell out of the bullies to save his brother, like he was supposed to, and sent them running. But, because they were pussies, they pressed charges and had Jeff's brother, who took the fall for Jeff, send to prison. Wiz: Jeff's devastation at the loss of his brother caused his impulses for violence to fester, but he managed to keep them under control; knowing he'd only been protecting his brother. Boomstick: Then the bullies attacked again, left Jeff with a burn that turned his face pure white and his hair jet black, don't ask how that works, and finally lit the fuse. Wiz: Upon seeing his new form, Jeff finally snapped, his mind spiralling. He appeared to love his new look, and even cut a smile into his face so he could always be smiling and cut off his eyelids to always be awake. Boomstick: From there Jeff offed his parents and set out to help everyone else 'go to sleep.'**

 **Weapons**

 **Wiz: Jeff's primary weapons is a knife. He carries a simple kitchen knife which he uses to surprising effectiveness. Boomstick: But he's more than willing to trade up for a better knife or a whole new weapon altogether. Really, he'll use any weapon he can find. Wiz: Even without a good weapon, Jeff can fight with his previously mentioned martial arts; which he seems remarkably skilled in despite having no formal training. His body moves spastically when fighting, his limps jerking at first the springing forth, making it difficult to dodge.**

 **Armor**

 **Boomstick: Jeff doesn't really cover up. Outside of that white blood stained hoody that he really needs to wash, he doesn't have any armor. Wiz: Despite this, he does still have a descent defense; Jeff can't feel pain. He acts as though his nerve endings are fraid, but in actuality, its just Jeff's mind outright ignoring any pain or discomfort; refusing to feel limits. He still takes the damage from an attack, but it doesn't inhibit his ability to fight. If anything, it actually speeds him up, as when someone manages to get a hit he feels its time to step up his game. Boomstick: The same 'ignore pain' reaction lets his mind forget to hold back his body, which it normally does to stop hurting itself, thus making him stronger and faster than most human beings.**

 **Mental state**

 **Wiz: Jeff's mental illness is never actually stated. From observing the accounts we can deduce that Jeff is experiencing some form of disconnect from reality, never completely aware that he's hurting people, despite knowing full well he's killing them. His points to dementia, as schizophrenia would also be accompanied by hallucinations, which Jeff doesn't experience. This also helps explain why Jeff so rarely feels pain.**

 **Strengths**

 **Boomstick: Jeff's a mad fucker, but he's also pretty smart. Wiz: Jeff can quickly read an opponent, finding their weak points and exploiting them. He also seems equally capable in nearly any environment, adapting to his situation as though there were no disadvantages in play. Boomstick: He's also pretty hard to read, being so unpredictable, sometimes he isn't sure what's coming next.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Wiz: Despite all this, Jeff does still have his faults. While Jeff can maintain action for long periods, he isn't very strong physically; hence his immediate reliance on weapons. Boomstick: He also needs to get his kills in quick, and isn't really used to prolong fights.**

 **Feats**

 **Wiz: Jeff has taken on several attackers, both civilian and trained police officers, without faltering. Being completely immune to intimidation, he never loses his nerve. Boomstick: He also has no compunctions about ending people, like, you know, his own parents. He's also a sneaky freak show, having avoided the police as well as investigators for over ten years. Wiz: But perhaps his most impressive feat of all is his face off with the notorious Slender Man, which he survived with nothing but a few scratches. Boomstick: Yeah... don't fuck with Jeff.**

 **"Sh, sh, sh, just go to sleep..."**

* * *

 **History**

 **Wiz: Very little is known about the Rake, his origin and species a mystery. Boomstick: We do know that he's been around for centuries, stalking people from pioneer times up to now. Wiz: His motives are also unknown, but he always tries to kill his victim if he can't convince them to kill themselves for drive them mad by tormenting them in the night.**

 **Weapons**

 **Wiz: The Rake appears as a humanoid being which walks on its fours. A savage creature when provoked for seen outside of it's own terms, The Rake was originally typically seen fighting only with his hands and teeth, which we can assume are only slightly sharper than a humans, but more deadly by the force put behind them. Boomstick: But recently the Rake has been depicted as able to use tools, usually his own signature set of metal detachable four-pronged claws.**

 **Claws**

 **Wiz: The Rake's metal claws appear to be made of steel, and are shown as nearly three feet long. Boomstick: Despite their length and weight, the Rake carries and swings them with little if any effort, further proving the strength the Rake actually has despite his scrawning form.**

 **Armor**

 **Wiz: Being a feral creature, the Rake wears no armor and indeed, no clothing of any kind. He's also presumed to have relatively weak skin.**

 **Abilities**

 **Wiz: The Rake is incredibly adept at stealth, ably to vanish into the darkness with almost no effort on his part. He also appears to be immune to aging, being in just the same state now as he was a hundred years now and another five hundred before that. Boomstick: He's also quick, able to move so fast he can be right in front of you and gone in less time than it takes you to blink. Not to mention his skill at learning and exploiting his targets fears and inner demons.**

 **Strengths**

 **Wiz: A Rake is a patient creature, used to waiting weeks, months, or even years before achieving his goal. Boomstick: He's also got a lot of brute instinct from his time in the forest, and knowledge of human's and experience with different areas from traveling all over the world.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Wiz: As previously mentioned it is assumed that the Rake has weak skin, making him vulnerable to direct strikes. He's also likely to be sensitive to light, having spent so much of its life in the darkness. Boomstick: He also replies on fear, and doesn't really have a strategy for people who aren't afraid outside 'kill before they too confident'.**

 **Feats**

 **Wiz: The only notable feat the Rake has to its credit is its avoiding of capture for over a thousand years. Boomstick: Still, just the implications of this thing has done is more than enough to make your skin crawl.**

 **"He has no mercy, finds nothing in humanity worth sparring. He is the Rake. If given the choice, you would be smart to choose death over his torment."**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Now its time to end this debate. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Billy was in his bed, praying he would not be visited by the creature he'd identified as 'The Boogeyman'. He already thought he could hear the animalistic figure moving through the walls. When he was grabbed from behind, he yelped in fear.

"Sh, sh, sh... just go to sleep." Jeff said as he slit the boy's throat. He placed the boy back on the bed. "So peaceful." He commented.

As Jeff began to leave, he became aware of a shifting in the dark. He turned, spotting the figure of the Rake, who seemed to be seething in anger. "Your funny looking. Need help getting to sleep?"

 **Fight!**

The Rake charged Jeff, slashing his arm. Jeff didn't flinch, and returned with a stab to the Rake's arm. The Rake yelped and recoiled. He climbed spider-like along the floor, stopping as he perched on the wall, gripping it and the ceiling with his claws.

The Rake eyed Jeff angrily as he approached. "Aw, are we playing Keep Away?" Jeff questioned, throwing his knife. The blade sunk into The Rake's shoulder. The Rake yelped, leaping down and landing on Jeff. He pinned Jeff, biting into his shoulder and pulling a chunk of bloody meat away.

The Rake slashed at Jeff's body, but Jeff didn't react. Thinking his attacks were not effecting him, he jumped quickly away from Jeff, disappearing into the shadows. Jeff stood, brushing himself off and grabbing his blade from the floor before following the Rake.

"Come out, come out where ever you are~" Jeff called out in singsong as he moved through the dark halls. He didn't need to worry about being overheard by the other inhabitants of the house, Jeff had taken them out first.

Jeff sensed the creature as he dropped down, but couldn't react fast enough as the Rake landed on his shoulders, forcing him to the floor again. The Rake drove his metal claws into Jeff's stomach. But still, Jeff didn't respond.

Jeff slashed the Rake's chest, causing him to recoil again, pulling the claws back with him. Jeff got to his feet and moved in. The Rake slashed, but Jeff blocked with his arm. His arm was lightly broken in a few places, but it didn't bother him. Jeff yanked the claws off the Rake's hands, driving the knife into his stomach. The Rake yelped, but was silenced by the knife slashing his neck.

"Sh... just go to sleep..."

 **KO!**

* * *

 **Boomstick: So much for humans being weaker. Wiz: The Rake is an a powerful foe, but his methods are easily predictable and once they've been identified the Rake has no defenses to speak of. Boomstick: Looks like the Rake finally got to sleep. Wiz: The winner of this death battle is Jeff the Killer.**

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

 **"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"**

 **"I had a brother, but he is... no longer with us."**


	2. Nylocke vs Kirito

**Wiz: Virtual reality, the final step in entertainment and game play. Boomstick: Once you can physically enter your video game, there isn't a whole lot left to shoot for. Wiz: But never have there been two players of VR systems more dedicated than these. Nylocke, the dragon of the cold steel. Boomstick: And Kirito, the black swordsman. For this Death Battle TTA Adventure and all events past the end of the entrapment in SAO will be disregarded to keep things simple and fair. Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see, if these two me face to face in the virtual world, who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Kirigaya Kazuto was originally a beta-tester for the game Sword Art Online, the world's first virtual reality RPG. He wasn't just won of the first to play the game, he was the best. Boomstick: Which was lucky considering the moment the game got released for real, he and like a 100, 000 players got trapped inside. Wiz: From their, he adopted the screen name Kirito, also going by several nicknames including the black swordsman and the twin bladed swordsman. Boomstick: And the Beater, and unfortunate nickname that's really just a mash up of the words 'beta-tester' and 'cheater'. Wiz: He swore he would not lose the death game he'd been trapped in, and vowed to find the way out even if he had to do it alone.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Wiz: Kirito's main offensive weapon is his sword, a black metal blade that can cut through most anything. Boomstick: But one super sword wasn't another, so he got himself a second blade made out of metal dragon crap. Wiz: The second blade is just as durable and deadly as the first, but Kirito prefers to only switch between them if his main sword is damaged.**

 **Armor:**

 **Wiz: Kirito's only real armor is the black cloud he got from defeating the first boss of the game. The cloak increases his already lethal speed, let's him hide in the darkness, and is the reason he earned the nickname of 'black swordsman'. Boomstick: It also heals 10 % of his health back every twenty seconds during PVP, which is great considering most PVPers are douches.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Throughout SAO Kirito has been seen using a number of sword skills. Though the exact name of these skills is unknown, we know that he uses one ability to temporarily increase his speed while keeping his blade in front of him like a ballistic missile, and another to deliver four strikes in the time in usually takes him to deliver one. Boomstick: He's also pretty much the fastest player in the game. Seriously, the guy who made SAO had to cheat to beat him.**

 **Dual-wield:**

 **Wiz: Kirito's incredible speed and dexterity also allows him to preform an attack known to no one else in the entire game: dual-wielding. Boomstick: While dual-wielding Kirito can fight with both swords as easily as he could with one, upping his strength to far beyond it's maximum.**

 **Feats:**

 **Wiz: Kirito is a mostly solo gamer. And while that may bring about a few problems here and there, it also helped his training along immensely. He was a level forty when a level twenty was above average, and his skill never seemed to dip back below the curb. Boomstick: And should I mention the time he FREAKIN' WILLED HIMSELF NOT TO DIE AND KEPT FIGHTING WHEN HIS HP WAS AT ZERO!? Seriously how is that even a thing? Wiz: It's possible the Nervegear doesn't kill someone immediately upon them dying in the game, and Kirito was able to think so quickly, switch gears so fast, that he was able to prepare himself physically for the shock and withstand it when it came. Unlikely, but not impossible.**

" **I am NOT going to die in here. I'm stronger, faster, and I am going to win!"**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: TOME, the Terrain Of Magical Expertise, was one of the greatest RPGs to ever be created; using technology that made it possible for each and every player to design their own personal character who'd have unique abilities that could be chosen by the player so long as they never broke the game. Boomstick: Nylocke, however, never needed to. After signing in and being the 111,111,111 person to make a TOME account, he was awarded a specially made dragon character, complete with a bitchin' ice sword. Wiz: Leaping head first into the role playing aspect, he became known as Nylocke, dragon of the cold steel.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Wiz:Nylocke's ice blade is capable of several abilities, including healing from being broken, firing ice bolts, and summoning giant ice shards from the ground. Boomstick: And the thing's pretty durable for being made of ice. It takes fire balls and gun shots regularly without melting or chipping. Even Rubyrulz, one of the designers of the game couldn't break the damn thing.**

 **Armor:**

 **Wiz: Nylocke's only armor appears to be the dragon scales and green armor that come default with the character model. Boomstick: Which are completely useless by the way. Wiz: But in the TOME shorts, we learned that the orange beard he gained is actually a piece of armor, one with enough power that it literally leveled him up after just picking it up. Boomstick: What the fu-**

 **Abilities:**

 **Nylocke, as annoying as most find him, is one of the top players in the game. He's leveled up to the point that he can battle hackers with ease and fight off rage form Zettle long enough for the drain edge to absorb the glitch driving him berserk. Boomstick: He can also move fast enough to block rapid fire bullets and out run short ranged explosive attacks. Wiz: But even these abilities don't come close to the power of the Raging Dragon.**

 **Raging Dragon:**

 **Wiz: When pushed to his limit, be it by exhaustion or extreme emotion such as pride or anger, Nylocke can call upon the power of the Raging Dragon, his most powerful ability. Boomstick: He basically shoots a giant dragon out of his sword. Wiz: More accurately, the dragon summoned from the blade is thought to be a ki dragon, one made of pure energy. The Raging Dragon hits strong enough to wipe out Tiger Lily, a combination hacker and DeBugger.**

" **Never fear, for I, NYLOCKE, MASTER OF OVER EFFECTIVE OPENING ATTACKS, will rescue you!"**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Kirito spawned in the bright purple terrain of Lavendara. "What is this place? Some kind of secret level?" He wondered as he looked around.

"Hark!"

Kirito jumped down, narrowly avoiding the large green reptilian monster as he landed on the ground. Kirito began putting the pieces together in his head, deciding that this was the boss off this area, and he'd need to defeat him to escape.

"Shall we battle young warrior?" Nylocke asked, drawing his ice blade. Kirito nodded, he enjoyed it when the monsters had personalities; made them more entertaining to fight. He drew his black sword.

 **Fight!**

Kirito rushed forward, his first sword strike being blocked by the ice blade. Nylocke slashed at Kirito, who just barely dodged back. Nylocke fires an ice bolt from his sword.

Kirito cut through it with his sword, and rushed Nylocke again. They locked swords, fighting their way across Lavendara. Kirito was able to make good use of the rocky terrain, but Nylocke was better, having more experience with it.

Kirito was confused by Nylocke, as he seemed to be enjoying the fight. He'd never seen a monster like this one, especially not a boss monster. He decided it wasn't important, just another obstacle between him and the end.

"You're fast." Nylocke said when he was unable to block Kirito's speed strike sword skill. "But I, NYLOCKE, MASTER OF OVERCOMING CHALLENGERS WITH PAINFULLY UNCREATIVE CHARACTER DESIGNS, will still best you."

Kirito tried to ignore Nylocke's ramblings, trying to cut through his ice sword and getting hit with an icicle from the ground. He grit his teeth, bearing through the pain and attacking with his four-strike ability, which sent Nylocke flying.

Kirito rushed forward, determined to end the battle with one final slash upon Nylocke's landing. When he did land, Kirito's sword bounced off his beard, flying back from his hands and getting wedged in the edge of a cliff.

Nylocke laughed, slashing at Kirito's chest. Kirito gasped out, watching his HP drop as he was through back by a hail of ice bolts. His HP healed a bit after a few moments, but even then he was only in the orange.

"You have fought valiantly brave warrior, but it is time we end this!" Nylocke called confidently. Kirito pried his sword free, gripping it nervously. He couldn't see Nylocke's health bar, and didn't know if he'd be able to defeat him.

But he couldn't just give up. Maybe...if Nylocke acted like a player, his programmed worked like one to. And if that was the case, then he could tire out after a powerful attack.

"You're...you're right. We need to end this. But I wanna see your best before I go. So how about it? Your strongest against mine?" Kirito asked.

Nylocke grinned, raising his sword, "Ha, ha! An ambitious swordsman you are! You may even be my equal in some regards. Very well, let us end this battle; have at thy!"

Nylocke held his sword aloft, and it glowed with power. Kirito drew his second sword, preparing for the strike. Nylocke fired, launching the Raging Dragon.

Kirito only paused a moment at the sight of the energy dragon being fired at him. He gripped his sword handles, and rushed forward, striking out with his blades to try and cut through the dragon.

Kirito could see his HP drop every second he spent cutting into the dragon, the pieces vanishing into nothing after they fell away from the body. Kirito set his jaw, letting out a stifled war cry as he pushed through the dragon; cutting through it.

Nylocke seemed shocked by this, and quickly blocked Kirito's strike with his sword. The blade shattered into pieces, but Kirito had used up the energy of the attack.

"You..are..quite strong swordsman..." Nylocke panted, "But I, NYLOCKE, MASTER OF-" Kirito cut through Nylocke's stomach near effortlessly, causing him to separate into two pieces, "Letting my guard down...well played."

Nylocke vanished, and Kirito's level went up.

* * *

 **KO!**

 **Boomstick: Well, at least someone finally shut him up. Wiz: Nylocke is a skilled swordsman, but Kirito's skills match him point for point. Nylocke's special abilities may be able to deal more damage than most of Kirito's attacks, but the black cloak's healing effect counter that evenly. Boomstick: Now, to be fair, if Nylocke still had the Drain Edge on his blade, he might've been able to take Kirito out before he started healing, but remember; the Drain Edge got trashed by the Forbidden Power. Looks like Nylocke just couldn't keep it together. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle is Kirito.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

" **I had a brother, but he...is no longer with us."**

" **Oh my, you've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"**


	3. Ben Drowned vs Herobrine

**Wiz: Many Creepypastas tell tales of the dead inhabiting video games to speak with the living. Boomstick: But none are more famous, and annoying, then these two. Wiz: Herobrine, the MineCraft specter. Boomstick: And Ben Drowned, the ghost in Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask. Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Shortly after Notche created the video game sensation of MineCraft, his brother was struck with disease. Having spent a good deal of time envying his brother's success, after he died, he became a spirit, a phantom to be specific, and bonded himself to his brother's creation. Boomstick: Now existing as the empty eyed ghost in the world of MineCraft, he adopted the name Herobrine and began to simply live out his afterlife inside the game. Best vacation home ever. Wiz: Herobrine seems mostly passive, ignoring players who stumble upon him, since he doesn't really care about them. Boomstick: But if you don't leave the guy alone, then head will go flying and he'll do more damage to your buildings than any Creeper ever could.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Wiz: As a MineCraft skin, Herobrine could be seen using a bow and arrow, fishing rod, shovel, pick-axe, scythe, TNT, etc. Boomstick: But he's always seen as having an iron sword an axe, which he uses to do more damage than you can with full enchanted diamond gear.**

 **Armor:**

 **Wiz: Despite having access to any and all forms of armor in MineCraft, Herobrine never seems to use any. Boomstick: That's because he doesn't freaking need it. The monster is thick skinned by nature, and can take more hits than your mom at a keg party. Wiz: Some believe that Herobrine actually has enchanted skin, but this is unproven.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Herobrine wields all abilities that are used by all players of MineCraft; able to use the seemingly magic crafting table, oven, and enchanting table to build and form and form almost anything. Boomstick: Not to mention the power to punch trees and rocks, break them apart with his bare hands, and not take any damage from it. Wiz: He also seems to be able to teleport, able to continually re-spawn anywhere on the mp and even change the map itself to meet his own needs.**

 **Feats: Herobrine has killed countless armies of MineCraft players with minimal effort. Boomstick: They just don't know when to quit. Wiz: He also has a strange affinity for Endermen, able to approach, spar with, and even employ their help without ever enraging them. Boomstick: He even tamed and rode around on the Ender Dragon for awhile before Steve cheated and reset the game. Wiz: In his own world, Herobrine seems to only have two real weaknesses: an obsidian sword that's been hacked into the game, and his own mind.**

 **Fear:**

 **Herobrine has deluded himself into believing that he really is a living thing in the world of MineCraft. He builds his own little worlds, his own homes, and just wants to be left alone, hence him destroying anyone who threatens his existence in the game. Boomstick: But if anyone tries to tell him where he really is, inside a video game as a ghost, he'll just…shut down. Wiz: Herobrine cannot handle the truth of what he is and what he has become. When approached by someone wearing a Herobrine skin, he sinks into a panic attack. Not because he is afraid of himself, but because the sight of himself reminds him of who he was ad is, something he's always trying to forget. Boomstick: But if you dare try to make him remember, you better make damn sure you finish him off, or you won't be leaving MineCraft alive.**

" **It looked like the normal MineCraft Steve skin…but its eyes were blank. I walked over to it to see what it was, but before I could, it took out an iron sword…I was dead in seconds."**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Ben was a child who no one seemed to know or care about. His only happiness in the world came from his favorite game: Legend of Zelda, Majora's mask. Boomstick: He loved the game so much that when he drowned and no one came to save him, his decided to go ghost and merge with the cartridge. Wiz: His soul lived on in the form of a Link statue within the possessed game, and he began to haunt anyone foolish enough to play his game.**

 **Powers:**

 **Wiz: Within the game, Ben possesses a wide arson to work with. Boomstick: He game glitch out text and textures in the game, teleport to anywhere and everywhere, catch players on fire, levitate along the ground, and use a short ranged telekinesis to bend and contort players into a mangled mess. Wiz: He also seems able to read the minds of the players, able to question them about aspects of their life they haven't yet mentioned to him. Boomstick: And if Cleverbot is to be believed, he can take short trips outside his game to inhabit the internet, searching and talking to anyone he wants for a limited amount of time. Wiz: Inside the game, Ben seems completely invincible in the statue form, unaffected by all matter of attacks, only able to be attacked when he leaves the Link statue, revealing his true, vulnerable, spirit form which he must use to leave the game and go to the internet, though he is able to re-form the statue shell upon entering a new website or game. His vulnerable spirit form is the only time it is possible to kill him.**

 **Feats:**

 **Wiz: Ben has spoken with Cleverbot, jumped to other Legend of Zelda games and even taken a physical presents on various websites. Boomstick: he even crashed Youtube awhile back simply by existing on it when someone searched for a Creepypasta video about him. Wiz: Ben seems more or less unstoppable…except in the presence of water.**

 **Fear: Ben is terrified of water. So much so that just the sight of it causing him to panic and getting water on him will make him feel pain and even leave his statue form, even though no damage is actually being done to him. Boomstick: I suppose I'd have a problem with water to if I drowned to death in a world where no one gave a damn. Still, so long as he sticks to the dry land, it's gonna take a metric shit-ton to leave a mark on Ben Drowned.**

" **I'm not sure why, but it seems he have a reservation."**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Herobrine was enjoying his morning, putting the finishing touches on his new cabin at the top of the tallest mountain in this world. Just as he finished, the cabin exploded in a ball of fire. Herobrine was unharmed, but his cabin was destroyed.

As he looked around for the cause, he heard laughter. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

Herobrine turned, watching as Ben Drowned appeared in statue form in front of the ash pile that had once been his cabin. Enraged, Herobrine drew his iron sword, Ben laughing more when he saw it.

 **Fight!**

Herobrine rushed forward, slashing at Ben with his sword. The sword bounced off the Link statue harmlessly. More laughter, and Herobrine was thrown back off the mountain.

Herobrine righted himself as he fell, landing on his feet. He took damage, and would've died if he were a normal MineCraft character, but he took minimal harm from the fall.

Ben appeared in a flash of green in front of Herobrine, who immediately tried to hack at him with his iron axe, getting the same result as the sword.

Ben cackled, and Herobrine's limbs began contorting; Ben forcing his body into a smaller and smaller shape. Knowing he wouldn't be able to escape the gravity of Ben's grip, Herobrine teleported away.

He re-appeared in a cave, one he'd built for just such this occasion. He had a lot of time to build fail-safes these days. Ben appeared moments later.

"I'm not sure why, but it seems we have a reservation." Ben said, slowly gliding along towards Herobrine.

Herobrine placed a torch, filling the cave, made almost entirely out of TNT, with light. Ben realized he'd walked into a trap as Herobrine lit the nearest TNT box with a flint-and-steel.

Moving fast, Herobrine built a small box shelter of obsidian and diamond around himself, having a lot of both on hand. He'd just placed the last obsidian block when the cave exploded.

The blast lasted several minutes, blasting away the diamond layer and nearly breaking through the obsidian layer of Herobrine's shelter. When it subsides, Ben exited the shelter, finding that the explosion and created a giant crater, and they were down to the bedrock.

Herobrine nodded, turning around, then freezing when he heard laughter. Ben hadn't teleported away, but had been completely unaffected by the blast. The Link statue was covered in dirt and soot, but unharmed.

Herobrine took out his axe again, then burst into flames as Ben cackled above him. Herobrine tried to teleport, but couldn't. His powers were being blocked by Ben. Herobrine watched as his hearts began to melt away while he burned.

And then, all at once, the fire stopped. With one half a heart left, the flames had been put out. The explosion form before had caused the nearby ocean to leak down into the crater, and the water had put him out.

What's more, Ben wasn't trying to attack. He looked…frozen as he stared at the water. Thinking fast, Herobrine built a small dirt bridge, causing the water to spill over onto Ben.

Ben shrieked in pain, the Link statue cracking, the exploding all at once. Ben, now a small, translucent spirit, cowered on the bedrock floor for a few moments before Herobrine's iron sword, now enchanted, cut through him.

Ben faded, and Herobrine began building a new cabin.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Wiz: Ben Drowned's powers make him nearly invincible, but he is nowhere near as versatile as Herobrine. Boomstick: Herobrine's weaknesses were very specific, and Ben would've had to know to leave the game and research in order to kill him quickly. Wiz: Instead Ben was forced to stay for a longer fight, increasing the chance that the battle would naturally lead them to water. Boomstick: It just so happens that water is fucking everywhere, both in the real world and in the world of MineCraft. Looks like Ben's all washed up. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Herobrine.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on death Battle…**

" **You're gonna have a bad time."**

" **For all the monsters in the Underground, I will not lose!"**


	4. Sans vs Undyne

**Wiz: Undertale is filled with a variety of strange and powerful characters. Boomstick: Whoever made this game must've been on something to make them all. Wiz: Like Sans the skeleton, the sentry of Snowdin forest. Boomstick: And Undyne, captain of the royal guard. For this battle we'll be pitting the two Undertale fighters against each other as we can best determine from their battles in the game. Boomstick: It gets a little bit tricky, but stay with us okay? Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Sans' past is actually quite shrouded in mystery. All we really know is that he and his brother Papyrus just sort of appeared in Snowdin town one day. Boomstick: And that he was the sentry in the forest on the lookout for humans. And judging from the fact that he didn't promise to protect humans until Toriel made him, he probably killed at least one or two of the humans that left Toriel's care. Take that Soriel fans. Wiz: It's widely accepted that Sans is actually a human in a mask, as when dying he bleeds, he possesses a strange ability that is similar to the loading of save files, and his face never moves; as though it were a mask as opposed to a face. Boomstick: but because we've got no solid proof, all we can say for certain is that Sans was once a part of the royal scientists before Alphys, either between her and Gaster, or with Gaster as an assistant. Wiz: This makes Sans much more intelligent than he appears, and despite appearing lazy, it's entirely possible he's just moving along things slowly, content with the knowledge that any mistakes he makes will be resolved by a reset.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Wiz: Sans has many abilities, but his only real weapons appears to be the Gaster Blaster. Boomstick: And he's got a shit ton of them. He can pull these demon head ray gun laser cannons out of the fucking ether. Boomstick: More accurately, he uses his ability to teleport to summon them from wherever he keeps them.**

 **Armor:**

 **Wiz: Sans has no armor unless you count his hoodie, which is actually a real problem considering his HP is so low. Boomstick: Wait, isn't is HP like 9999999 or something? Wiz: That's a common misconception. That number was the amount of damage being done to Sans, not the amount of HP he has. We know from various conversations with other characters that his HP is at least lower than Papyrus', and by extension Undyne. One good strike is all it takes to kill the skeleton off. Boomstick: But…**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Sans possesses an extremely useful arsenal, able to summon and control bones from the walls, floor, and ceiling, make them blue so they hurt you only if you're moving, teleport, blue out the soul of the opponent which unlike when his brother does it not only increases the effect of gravity on them, but actually gives him a sort of telekinesis, able to lift and throw an opponent however he wants. Boomstick: And then there's his most powerful ability: the power of the fucking dodge. Wiz: Sans also has the uncanny ability to summon some sort of time travel, able to switch the attack being used in the fraction of a second and switch back flawlessly.**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Wiz: Sans is considered the weakest enemy in the game, as despite all of his power, he can still only take and deal one damage per attack. Boomstick: Granted, it's like a million one damages as a time with a karmic poison effect on it, but still just one damage at a time. Wiz: What's more, the longer a fight goes on, the more tired he'll become. I know that sounds obvious, but any other monster in the Underground is easily able to battle for hours on end without breaking a sweat, whereas Sans will be aching for a nap after about ten to fifteen minutes. Boomstick: But of course, you've still gotta survive that long for it to make a difference.**

" **It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you… should be burning in hell."**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Undyne was always a hot headed kid. Fighting, arguing, and talking back to her superiors. Boomstick: That is until she decided to try and give the king a kick in the ass, and realized she couldn't even hit him. Wiz: She was so impressive though, that king Asgore trained her, helping her become faster, stronger, and an all around warrior. Boomstick: Eventually she became leader of the royal guard through grit and determination alone.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Wiz: Undyne only has one real weapon; her magic spear that she can use to endlessly summon and throw more and more spears of the same kind. Boomstick: She can throw six of the things at once, summon them from the ground, throw trick spears that change their course and attack from the other side, and make a hail of spears that spiral in on you like a cyclone. This fish girl had too many ways to kill people with just her spear.**

 **Armor:**

 **Wiz: Undyne's armor appears to be made out of steel, but is of little protection. Boomstick: At least, against a malicious human. Against another monster, her armor would actually be pretty damn useful.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Undyne actually only has two special abilities. Boomstick: the first is to green out her opponent, making it impossible for them to run away until the green wears off. Wiz: But her most powerful ability is what happens when she's brought to the brink of death and filled with the determination to keep going; her Undying form.**

 **Undying Form:**

 **Wiz: When Undyne has reached her limit and has been driven to death, she can call upon her Undying form; transforming herself into Undyne, the Undying. Boomstick: While in this form her defense is pretty much shit, but her HP is in the hundred thousands, able to withstand more attacks from a malicious human than anyone else in the game except Jerry. Wiz: Her attack also increases exponentially. But, this power comes with a price. Monster's aren't built to handle the level of determination Undyne uses to achieve this form, and if her HP drops low enough, she won't just die, she'll melt. Same as Alphys' amalgamations. Boomstick: But it would take one hell of a fight to get her to this form anyway, let alone stomp her while she's in it.**

" **For the sake of every monster in the underground, I will not lose to the likes of you!"**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!**

* * *

Sans was walking through Snowdin. He didn't really care about his job, stopping humans, and thus didn't have a problem with leaving his station.

"Die human!"

Sans froze. ' _Please, if a human ever comes through this door...watch over them. Protect them...'_

Sans' promise to the woman behind the door rang out in his head, and he rushed forward, just in time to see Undyne finish gutting the human with her spear.

Undyne turned to Sans, who was now breathing heavy. He'd made a promise...he'd failed..but he could still get revenge. Sans chuckled, "You crossed the line pal."

Sans looked up, his eye glowing red, "And your gonna have a bad time."

 **Fight!**

Undyne's body became blue, and she dropped to the ground as a hail of bones came flying at her from all directions. Unable to avoid them, especially like this, Undyne grit her teeth and simply endured each and every hit.

"Fool!" Undyne got to her feet, raising her spear, "You really think you can beat me!?" Undyne send a barrage of spears, Sans simply avoiding them all in one quick movement. Undyne gaped at this. "What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans questioned, raising his hand and sending Undyne into the air where she was pelted with more bones and blasted by four Gaster Blasters before falling back to the ground; landing on a bed on sharpened bones.

"I'll never understand why monsters like you don't use your strongest attack first." Sans said, shrugging.

Undyne grit her teeth, "You wanna see my strongest attack huh?" Undyne raised her spear, Sans preparing to dodge, only to find that he went green after she swung the weapon at her.

"What's with the new fashion statement?" Sans asked. "While you're green, you can't run away! And that means no dodging!" Undyne laughed, sending another hail of spears, this time from multiple directions.

Sans tried moving, finding that Undyne was right; he couldn't move an inch. He shrugged, his eye glowing blue again and directing all the spears away from him and into Undyne, who was promptly thrown back before getting hit with more Gaster Blasters.

Undyne stood, refusing to be beaten, and continued. The process repeated. Fire spears, spears redirected, HP down, back up, fire more spears. Sans couldn't run awhile while he was green, but Undyne was the only one taking any damage.

Undyne didn't notice it, but Sans was starting to sweat, the battle taking a toll on him. After ten full turns, Sans held up his hands.

"Alright, alright," Sans said, "This is ridiculous. We're both civilized monsters aren't we? We can reason this out. I'm sorry for attacking you, I overreacted and it was uncalled for. What do you say, truce?"

Undyne was surprised by this, but Sans had lowered his weapons, and had his hand out shake Undyne's. She stepped forward, reaching out and shaking Sans hand. "Good fight by the way," Undyne said, "My HP was actually getting pretty low. You're tougher than you look."

Sans nodded, pulling Undyne into a hug, which she couldn't say she liked, but tolerated. "Thanks. Oh, and one other thing." "What's that?" Undyne asked.

Sans grinned, "Get dunked on!" he shouted, shoving Undyne down onto the ground as several pillars of bone sprang up, impaling her on them. She stared in shock at Sans, who was just smiling.

"Sorry pal, but I made a promise to someone special." Sans said with a shrug, "Besides, everyone loves... _fish-_ kebobs."

Sans, no longer green, turned to leave, only to hear what sounded like an explosion from behind him. Turning back, he was surprised to find Undyne no longer impaled on the bones, but standing before him.

"You attack your own kind," Undyne hissed, her body reforming stronger than before, "You fight for humans, and then you have the gal to hit me with such a petty attack!"

Undyne's body solidified as Undyne the Undying. "You. Will. Pay."

"Well, nothing is going my way today." Sans said with another shrug as he teleported off. To his surprise, Undyne was at his post in Snowdin forest only moments after he arrived, despite them having been on the other side of town.

"You're just gonna be difficult aren't you?" Sans said, snapping as he summoned twenty Gaster Blasters, "I'll try to make this quick. If it's any consolation, we're usually friends by this point in the time-line."

The Gaster Blasters all fired, but Undyne, despite being hit, barely seemed to take any damage. Sans, confused but too lazy to figure it out, summoned as many Gaster Blasters as possible. They all opened up to fire, and each got a magic spear in the barrel, exploding in seconds.

Sans looked up, his face its usual grin, but internally freaking out. No one had ever damaged a Gaster Blaster before, and now here were more than fifty destroyed. "Nope, not dealing with you." Sans said, eye glowing blue.

Immediately, Undyne was thrown into a nearby tree, the stone wall of the ruins' entrance, and the snow covered ground several times as Sans tried desperately to beat the life out of her; sending barrages of bones to finish her off.

After a few minutes though, Sans was drenched in sweat, and couldn't keep it up. Undyne stood, despite Sans trying repeatedly to send her back down. All Undyne needed to do was lift her spear and bring a million of them raining down.

Sans was dodging fast, but he was tired. In the end, only one spear hit him...but only one spear needed to before he faded into dust.

 **K.O.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Sans is an extremely versitile foe, but nothing in his arsonal was anywhere near strong enough to do very much to Undyne in her Undying form. Boomstick: Since Undyne doesn't have malicious intent, she wouldn't be effected by the karmic justice, and really would only take one damage every attack. Looks like Sans just got dunked on. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Undyne.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

" **Tic...tic...tic..."**

" **Time is the true god of this world."**


	5. Clockwork vs Ticci-Toby

**Wiz: Often times the scariest monsters of the creepypasta world are the humans who have lost themselves to their own madness, and never before have two been so evenly matched as these. Boomstick: Ticci-Toby, the twitchy killer. Wiz: and Clockwork, the time worshiping marauder. My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and its our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Toby had it rough from the start. Other kid didn't like him, his parents didn't like him, and he didn't really like himself much either. Boomstick: Probably had something to do with his constant twitching, speaking in tongues, affinity for giant orange goggles, and habit of freaking out at complete random. Wiz: Toby was only able to take so much before he reached his breaking point, and after his mother died, he descended into madness. Boomstick: Naturally his first targets were the family that abused him, the bullies that mocked him, then pretty much anyone else in his way. The guy butchered like a dozen police offers and never got too damaged to have to stop. Wiz: From there, Toby was confronted by the infamous Slenderman, who was drawn to the intensity of his madness and rage. After doing battle for nearly two days straight, Toby didn't so much win as he did escape, heading towards civilization to continue his slaughter. Boomstick: Still, escaping Slender is more than most people can say they accomplished.**

 **Weapon:**

 **Wiz: Ticci-Toby wields a set a twin hatchets, gardening tools turned deadly by how he uses them. Boomstick: Despite being rusty as hell and always looking ready to break apart, they never quite break and always manage to cut through whatever Toby is trying to kill.**

 **Armor:**

 **Wiz: Toby doesn't wear any actual armor, save for the glowing orange goggles which are really only there to give him light in the darkness and make sure he can pull himself back from a panic attack. Boomstick: Not that he fucking needs any. The guy took twelve bullets, one of which was point blank to the gut, and didn't even stop to say, "Ow". Wiz: Its true Toby's endurance and ability to ignore his own pain are nearly super-human, almost to the level of Jeff the Killer, but he does still have his limits. Enough damage will cause him to succumbed whether he can feel the pain or not.**

 **Insanity:**

 **Wiz: It's unclear what mental illness Toby actually has. The obvious guess is schizophrenia, but he exhibits no signs of hallucinations or delusions. In fact, it's rare to see any reason behind his actions at all. Boomstick: I mean, I can get why he went all Hannibal Lecter on his parents, they were douches, and the cops made sense to because they were after him, but everyone else he just mows down because they were generally in the way. Wiz: Toby seems to believe that anyone and everyone is out to get him, and needs to be killed before they try to kill him. This leads to the conclusion that we're dealing not with normal schizophrenia, but specifically with paranoid-schizophrenia. Boomstick: In other words, there's no chance in hell of talking him down. He's not gonna stop for anything until he's literally hacked apart. Wiz: Unfortunately he's also plagued with his trademark tick, which can distract him from battle even when at a normal level and when he comes across something triggering for him, can become so violent they render him incapable of moving. Boomstick: Still, you better pray you find the trigger fast, cause there isn't a whole lot that'll actually throw old Toby off your trail.**

" **W-who are you?!" "Ticci-ticci-ticci-Toby, ticci-ticci-ticci-Toby."**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Much like Toby, Clockwork wasn't in a good state from the beginning. From the parental beatings to the implied sexual assaults, Clockwork's mind was bound to shatter at some point. Boomstick: Honestly it's a miracle she made it to age 17 before she snapped and took a butcher knife to the old man; which, all things considered, I wouldn't even classify as insane. The guy kinda deserved it. Then again she followed this action by replacing her left eye with a glowing green clock piece and swearing her undying allegiance to the concept of time so... Wiz: Clockwork truly believes she is on a mission from her god, which for her is time. She believes that certain people are in fact stealing time from others by continuing to be alive, and that these individuals must be killed off in order to preserve balance. Boomstick: Think Time Cop, but way more brutal.**

 **Weapon:**

 **Wiz: Clockwork seems perfectly comfortable using any kind of weapon, but her signature is her twin serrated knives. Boomstick: And we're using the word _knives_ real liberally here. The damn things are almost as big as her arms! Wiz: The blades appear to be made of stainless steel, perfect for hunting down her targets, but only at close range. Boomstick: Yeah, remember the whole clock eye thing? She ain't hitting shit from a distance. Stabbing someone with a throwing knife just isn't the same without depth perception.**

 **Armor:**

 **Wiz: Much like Toby, Clockwork doesn't really come equipped with much armor, save for a few layers of gauze bandage she wears under her clothes to help slow any bleeding and a layer of cloth to help stop blade attacks and absorb some force out of melee attacks. Boomstick: That said, it won't do a whole lot against bullets, so it's a good thing she's got incredible agility and surprising stealth for someone with an eye that glows green in the dark.**

 **Insanity:**

 **Wiz: Clockwork appears to be on a mission. Between her obsession with time, we believe she's suffering from a combination of dementia and extreme OCD. Boomstick: Seriously, she'll actually give up on killing a target if it takes too long, fearing she'll piss off the almighty grandfather clock in the sky. Still, Clockwork has only ever found two targets she could off in less than ten minutes in her entire eight years of marauding.**

" **My name is Clockwork, and I regret to inform you, but your time is up."**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Ticci-Toby was walking down the street at night. There was no one around anymore, finally there was quiet. Finally, peace and quiet. But as he walked, he heard something. Something he didn't like.

Tick..tick...tick...

It sounded like a clock. Toby did not like this sound, so he started looking for it, unaware that the source was actually following him. He was led down into a dark alleyway, and only then did he see the glowing green eye of Clockwork.

"I regret to inform you that your time is up." Clockwork said, drawing her knives. Toby's eyes widened. This girl wanted to hurt him..he had to hurt her. He took out his hatchets, and shook his head, causing his orange goggles to fall down over his eyes, letting him see Clockwork clearly in the dark.

 **Fight!**

Both charged, their weapons clashing together in the middle of the alleyway. Metal clanged against metal, but neither of them gave any ground for several minutes, until Toby's raw strength forces Clockwork to backpeddle or risk getting knocked to the ground.

Toby immediately advanced, swinging his hatchets wildly, trying to make the ticking stop. But Clockwork jumped away, slashing at Toby's side. The knife took a chunk out of his side, but curiously, Toby didn't seem to notice it at all.

He swung again, hitting Clockwork in the side of the head with the blunt side of this weapon. The strike send Clockwork sprawling to the ground, and she yelped in pain when Toby sunk the blade of his hatchet into her shoulder.

Clockwork took this opportunity to drive her left knife into Toby's chest, but again, Toby didn't even seem to feel the gash even as it bled along Clockwork's blade. Toby lifted the hatchet to strike again, and Clockwork kicked her leg out, striking Toby beneath the jaw and allowing her to roll away before he could attack again.

'It's taking too long.' Clockwork thought, biting her lip. Was this one person really worth it? She didn't get too much time to think before Toby rushed her again, striking her in the side with the hatchet before being sent back again by a punch to the face.

Clockwork decided to cut her losses (no pun intended) and leave. There were many more worthless time hoggers that needed to be ended, and who would do it if Clockwork died here?

"You are lucky. I have elected to spare you for the time being. You are quite welcome." Clockwork said politely, but Toby didn't seem to hear her, rushing her again and hacking into her legs with both hatchets.

Clockwork cried out in pain, slashing Toby again across the chest and driving the hilt of her blade into his face as she tried to hobble away. This only bought her a few seconds though, and Toby refused to let her leave this alleyway alive. Clockwork was stopped by a hatchet strike to the back, and Toby grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He would end this now.

Clockwork only had so many options left, so she went for the first she could think of. She threw her left blade at Toby, letting it spiral straight down the middle of the alleyway at Toby...and clank uselessly against the wall of a nearby building.

Those with only one eye should not bank on projectile attacks. Toby closed in, raising his hatchets to finish the job...then freezing up.

Tick...tick...tick...

The ticking from Clockwork's eye..it was finally getting to Toby. He could hear it inside his head.

Tick...tick...tick...

Why wouldn't it stop?! Toby began striking the walls, air and everything around him, save for Clockwork who had crawled a safe distance away, trying to make the horrible sound stop.

Tick...tick...tick...

Toby collapsed on the ground, curling up into the fetal position as though to hide from sound itself. Clockwork grinned as she saw Toby drop his hatchets on the ground and ball up. She didn't know what was triggering this, but she didn't really care too much.

She walked, or rather hobbled, over sinking her remaining blade into Toby's face, repeatedly, until his shaking finally stopped.

 **KO!**

* * *

 **Boomstick: So much for Toby the berserker. Wiz: Toby can survive massive amounts of damage without breaking a sweat, but all his durability is useless against something deliberate. He's still only human, and a fatal strike to the heart or brain will kill him instantly. Boomstick: He may have tanked Slenderman, but Slendy wasn't really fighting him so much as he was just screwing with him. And Slendy was still alive and well after it all to. Wiz: It was really just a matter of Clockwork waiting for Toby's tic to make him vulnerable. Boomstick: Looks like Toby really lost face in this one. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Clockwork.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

" **Every time the chaos emeralds were used for evil, some of that dark energy stayed behind, building up inside them...until they became me."**

" **I'm...on Mobius? But how? How am I a Sonic character!?"**


	6. Nazo vs Alex the Fox

**Wiz: Bad OCs are quite common in any fandom, but nowhere are they more prevalent than the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And when it comes to OCs in the Sonic universe, no two are more infamous than these. Wiz: Alex the fox, human turned Mobian. Boomstick: And Nazo, chaotic embodiment of evil. Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Alex was a normal, every day guy living in the human world. He went to school got average grades, had a normal job. He was pretty much boring in every way. Boomstick: Until a shock wave from the ship that took Christ Thorndyke back to Earth pulled him into the Sonic world. But it didn't just spit him out there, oh no. Wiz: Going from one universe to another without a ship or any other kind of protection caused Alex's body to transform; changing to match the Mobian world. Boomstick: When he woke up he had brown fur, big ears and a long fox tails. Wiz: He only had the one tail, so not the same breed as Tails, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Boomstick: After going through the initial panic of being dimensionally displaced, Alex began training, and only days later saved Amy Rose from Dr. Eggman's latest device. With this act, as well as taking down the Egg-ecutioner, Alex officially became a part team Sonic.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Like most characters within the Sonic universe, the first ability Alex mastered was a variation on the spin-dash ability. Boomstick: Though let's be fair, it's useless. Wiz: Unlike Sonic's spin-dash, which can punch through steel, Alex's can't even chip a boulder, and is only really useful for travel or disarming an opponent. Boomstick: Thankfully he's extremely durable, and can take a beating and get back up in only a few moments. Wiz: Not only that, but he can use this to overcome usual physical limitations, running at speeds rivaling most vehicles and adding incredible strength to punches and strikes. Boomstick: Though, if whatever he's fighting doesn't die or at least pass out, he's up shit's creek until his bones finish healing.**

 **Chaos harnessing:**

 **Wiz: Though he cannot manifest any kind of super form, Alex is able to absorb chaos energy and channel it through his tail. Boomstick: The tail whiplash can cut clean through pretty much anything in its path without harming Alex at all. Wiz: Only catch, it only lasts long enough for about two or three strikes before it wares off, and it leaves him pretty much exhausted afterward. Boomstick: Then again, you're really only gonna need the two or three strikes when each of them are pretty much instant kill shots.**

 **Feats:**

 **Wiz: Despite appearing generally underwhelming in all ways when compared to most other Sonic characters, Alex has quite a few feats to his name. Boomstick: Like defeating the previously mentioned** **Egg-ecutioner, which was powered by the Master Emerald, a source of literally infinite power that had already beaten the hell out of Sonic and Knuckles. Wiz: There was also his duel with Hyper Knuckles, which though he didn't technically win, was still impressive considering he was still standing after taking three full force strikes when usually one punch from hyper knuckles is enough to shatter a mountain. Boomstick: And the time he had the Space Colony Ark's Cosmos Cannon fired at him and blocked the planet killing laser with his chaos harnessing tail whiplash. No matter how you spin, and no matter how poorly he was initially animated, Alex the fox is not someone to piss off.**

 **"My name is Alex the fox, born human, turned Mobian freedom fighter!"**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Throughout the years, several evil entities used the chaos emeralds for evil purposes. Eggman, Mephilies, Chaos, Black Doom, and so many more. Boomstick: Turns out that evil intention kinda stuck with the emeralds, and when too much built up, it got expelled all at once. Wiz: The raw energy merged together and formed a being made of nothing but chaos energy and malicious intentions. The being, called Nazo. Boomstick: Nazo only has one goal in life, being the strongest thing in existence. Which is pretty easy to accomplish when you're literally made of energy. Wiz: But no matter how powerful he became he could never match or surpass the infinite power of the Master Emerald, a realization that infuriated him so much he dedicated his entire life to the emerald's destruction. Boomstick: But seeing as the emerald can be put back together so long as all the pieces are in one place, the most he could settle for was shattering the Master Emerald into a million pieces and scattering them across the universe so they could never be joined back together. Wiz: Unfortunately Knuckles didn't take that news too well. He called in Sonic and Tails, and, well, you probably know the rest.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Nazo's power is, well, absurd. Boomstick: They probably got his move set from watching Dragon Ball Z while someone was watching Wolverine in the background. Wiz: Nazo can channel his chaos energy into several different blast and bolt attacks, charging them up to take out entire cities in one go or condensing them down to last several minutes before detonating. He has a near instant healing factor, allowing him to recover from pretty much any wound. It takes a massive amount for him to even feel pain, let alone take enough damage for it too matter. Boomstick: And while he isn;t very fast, and easily disoriented by those who are, he can fly easily and use chaos control for short ranged teleportation. Wiz: But none of that compared to the power of his super forms.**

 **Super forms:**

 **Wiz: Nazo is made purely of chaos energy. So naturally, if he absorbs enough, he is able to ascend to another, more powerful form. Boomstick: The first of these forms comes when he absorbs the energy from all seven chaos emeralds, gaining a red trim and the name Perfect Nazo. Wiz: Perfect Nazo is immensely more powerful than Nazo's base form, actually able to keep up with speedsters like Sonic and use chaos control with more power than Shadow. Unlike his perfect form, it isn't a matter of Perfect Nazo healing from any damage he takes, it's a matter of not being able to hurt him in the first place. Boomstick: And while Hyper Shadic, yes, it happened, was able to wear Perfect Nazo out, that wasn't the end of his transformations. Wiz: When the chaos emeralds become super emeralds, Nazo is able to adsorb the negative energy inside them to become Negative Nazo. Boomstick: Negative Nazo is a whole other universe of power, able to dish out planet killing blasts with almost no effort. Anything on the same continent as Negative Nazo should run, anything within a hundred miles should pray, and anything close enough to see him is probably already dead.**

 **"I am Nazo, the new god of this world!"**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Alex the fox was sitting at the shrine of the Master Emerald. Knuckles was on vacation, though really they had just decided that he should probably take a break from guard duty. Spending so long by himself had started to mess with the poor echidna's mind. (You got a better explanation for how many times Eggman tricked him?)

Alex had expecting it to be a quiet, peaceful time, as there weren't many people left who would actually try to steal the emeralds, and he could handle any of Eggman's robots.

He hadn't expected the chaos emeralds to start acting up again though.

All at once the emeralds began to glow brilliantly, energy leaking from each of them. Alex watched as the energy melded together, merging and forming into a chrome looking hedgehog.

"Hello mortal." Nazo said with a smirk. "What are you?" Alex questioned nervously. "I am Nazo, and very soon, the Master Emerald will be destroyed." Alex's eyes widened, and he glared down the opponent, "If you want to damage the emerald, you've gotta go through me!"

Nazo scoffed, crossing his arms. "That can be arranged."

 **Fight!**

Alex rushed forward, but Nazo caught his punch and threw him back into the emerald shrine with almost no effort at all, cracking the structure. Alex grit his teeth, and got back to his feet. He gasped when Nazo appeared directly in front of him, but dropped to avoid the punch Nazo threw, bracing his hands on the ground and kicking up.

The kick connected with Nazo's jaw and sent him into the air. Alex looked up, shocked to see Nazo flying. The damage on his jaw healed in seconds, and he grinned down at Alex. "You've got energy, I'll give you that. But you shouldn't try to battle a god." Nazo held out his hand, firing a blast of energy down at Alex.

Alex jumped, running fast to avoid the blast. He curled into a spin-dash, and began darting across the shrine. Nazo tried to hit him with an energy bolt, but he couldn't track his movements at that speed. He almost didn't notice when Alex rocketed up at him. He just managed to block the strike, but it didn't even wound his arms. He launched the brown fox into the air, holding out his hand.

"Chaos Torrent!" Nazo shouted, a barrage of energy bolts flying from his hand at Alex. Alex grinned, using his spin-dash to avoid them and land back safely on the ground. 'I can use speed to avoid him, but how to I take him down?'

The faint light behind him caught his attention, and he realized that all seven chaos emeralds were right behind him. He grinned, reaching out with his energy and asking the emeralds for help. The emeralds began to glow brighter, and Alex surged with chaos energy. The energy built up in his tail, which began to glow a bright white.

Nazo didn't think much of this, firing a blast he hoped would end the battle. Alex jumped, lashing with his tail to block the beam. Nazo gasped as Alex took no damage from his attack. Alex lashed out with his tail a second time, cutting clean through Nazo's chrome skin and leaving a massive gash across his body. Nazo fell to the ground, Alex landing in front of him.

'No time to regenerate it,' Nazo thought, 'at this rate..no, I can't be killed, not by this runt!' Nazo stood, wincing in pain as he did. "Stay down," Alex ordered, "I've got one strike left, don't make me use it to finish you off."

Nazo smirked, and began to laugh, "Funny, you could've ended this, but instead you chose to warn me. It took just long enough for me to gather the last of my energy. Chaos control!"

Nazo vanished, reappearing on top of the Master Emerald with the seven chaos emeralds around him. He would've been dead right then and there, not having any power left to heal himself, if chaos energy wasn't flowing into him. His body turned blood red, his quills realigning on his body. His whole body shifted. The air crackled with the energy he was letting off.

Alex was at a loss as Perfect Nazo floated down in front of him. "As a reward for actually managing to wound me, I'll let you die by perfect hands!"

Alex curled back into a spin-dash, taking off at top speed. He still had his last tail lash, if he could keep moving long enough-

Alex's thoughts were cut off when Perfect Nazo appeared in front of him, punching him into the ground. The wind was knocked out of Alex, and he realized too late that a new form meant new power. But he didn't give up. With the last of his strength, Alex leapt up, aiming his last tail lash at Perfect Nazo's neck.

Perfect Nazo caught his tail, his hand taking no damage from it. Perfect Nazo raised his other hand, firing a massive, black energy blast that incinerated Alex the fox in seconds.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, that was easy. Wiz: The power gap between Nazo and Alex is unreasonable. Nazo is superior in every way but speed, but even that is compensated for by his rapid healing factor. Alex's only trump card was his tail lash attacks, which while more than enough to cut down Nazo, would do nothing to Perfect Nazo. Negative Nazo wouldn't even be required in this battle. Boomstick: Looks like Nazo made a perfect run. Wiz: The winner of this battle is Nazo.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

 **Nazo may have defeated Alex the Fox... but there's another Sonic OC... one just as absurd as Nazo himself...**


	7. Nazo vs Torth

Disclaimer: The character of Torth is from Sonic Highschool: Genesis, which belongs to Dark Sorm on this very website. Go check it out. It's a little goofy at times but it's loads of fun.

* * *

 **Wiz: Sonic OCs, a barren wasteland that has produced _almost_ as many Mary Sues and Gary Stues as the MLP fandom. Boomstick: But none are as outrageous as these two. And I mean fucking none of them. Wiz: Nazo, evil chaos energy incarnate. Boomstick: And Torth, the Eye of Chaos. Wiz: We've gone over the power and feats of Nazo before, and there has been no change to his powers, so as a result this analysis will focus specifically on Torth. Boomstick: There's a lot to cover. Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Boomstick: Hold onto your brains people, you're about to go for a ride. Wiz: One day, in the world of Sonic Highschool Genesis- Boomstick: I already have a bad feeling about this. Wiz: Torth stepped onto the scene. To those who aren't looking for anything out of the ordinary, Torth would appear to be any other anthro hedgehog with brown fur. Boomstick: But those that look a little closer will start to notice the concealed bat wings, the fox teeth, the overly muscled legs, the dreadlocks, the gemstones wedged in his palms, and the too long tail.**

 **Wiz: You see, from what we can gather, Torth is the subject of a G.U.N. Experiment, which spliced the DNA of several different species to great a creature that could handle more chaos energy than any other. Boomstick: The exact reason they wanted to do this aside from just for shits and giggles in unknown, but it's believed he was created as a fail-safe in case the other chaos charged beings like Sonic, Knuckles, or Shadow turned on the people they were supposed to protect.**

 **Wiz: Torth, not wanting to be some living weapon, convinced the agency to allow him to go to a normal high school so he could attempt a normal life. Boomstick: Unfortunately this high-school also had Sonic the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, and a slew of other OCs attending, so his dreams of normalcy were pretty much doomed from the start. Luckily, he had all kinds of powers for when the going got tough.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Torth's abilities can be classified into three levels of power. Boomstick: At level one he can use the Sonic fandom's iconic spindash ability, as well as Flash step, an ability that lets him move faster than the eye or security camera can track for only a few moments, Shield, which does exactly what you think it does, Chaos Bolt, a slightly weaker variant of Shadow's chaos spears, Aura, which increases physical capability and chaos capabilities at the cost of a ton of chaos energy, Chaos Orb, an exploding ball of chaos energy, Chaos Rage, which uses the collision between two Chaos orbs to send out seven chaos bolts that lock onto the target, and of course, Chaos Control for giving the middle finger to physics with teleporting and other reality warping features if more energy is poured in.**

 **Wiz: At level two Torth can access Chaos Flow, which drastically increases his speed and reaction time at the expense of a large amount of chaos energy, Kinetic Smash, which launches a wall of highly pressurized air at foes, Chaos Barrage, which launches a hail of energy bolts from Torth's hands in a 90 degree cone, and Chaos Healing, which uses chaos energy to heal wounds rapidly, but cannot heal fatal wounds.**

 **Boomstick: Finally there's level three, which gives him access to Chaos Sync, essentially a GPS for determining the exact location a chaos ability or any device using chaos energy is used, Chaos Bombardment, a massive blast of energy that can level multiple skyscrapers and rip through tank plating like nothing, and last but not least, Chaos Nova, which exhausts Torth's entire supply of chaos energy to annihilate anything and everything in the immediate area. Based on how much energy he's got left it can rage from a few feet around him to the length of an entire island. Sure using it knocks him out and leaves him entirely drained of all energy, but with everything around him dead and vaporized, I don't think that's much of a problem.**

 **Wiz: But don't let his impressive arsenal fool you. Torth has a fatal weakness that all of his abilities are tied to. Boomstick: Yeah, notice how we've been using the word 'chaos energy' a lot? Well, Torth uses this energy to pull off all his attacks. And if he runs out of chaos energy, he's pretty much mortal. Wiz: Aside from that Torth only has immediate access to his level one abilities, needing a chaos emerald to unlock level two and two chaos emeralds to unlock level three. Boomstick: On the plus side, Torth can refuel himself with the chaos emeralds, which are like self recharging batteries, and absorb even more from the area around him. Wiz: Torth has never wielded more than two chaos emeralds, and not just by chance, by choice. As powerful as Torth is, he seems almost afraid of his own power, rarely letting himself go all out for fear of harming himself and those he cares about. Boomstick: That said, even in base form he's almost as hard to kill as Wolverine thanks to his chaos crystal bones.**

 **Bones:**

 **Wiz: Torth's bones are made of a strange crystal like substance which is believed to actually be chaos energy in solid form, like the weaker chaos emeralds seen in the Sonic Underground series. Boomstick: He can fall face first from the top of a fifty story building without a single bone even cracking. And bleeding out isn't a problem either since his blood is black, and straight up refuses to leave his body unless it's forced out by a strong enough burst of energy. And this isn't even his final form! Wiz: That's right, when all else fails, Torth can call upon the greatest weapon in his arsenal: the Eye of Chaos.**

 **The Eye of Chaos:**

 **Wiz: In trying to create a chaos energy attuned creature, G.U.N. went a bit too far, and Torth became permanently linked to the Chaos Force, moreso even than Shadow. Because of this, Torth can actually absorb and channel raw, unfiltered chaos energy. The normal chaos energy Torth absorbs is tame and calm enough to be used safety even by mortals, but the raw, pure chaos energy is uncontrollable, unpredictable, and extremely deadly. Boomstick: While in Eye of Chaos mode Torth's, well, everything increases several times over and only keeps rising in power the longer he stays in the form. To top it off, he never runs out of chaos energy in this form since he's literally tapping into the stuff. Wiz: The drawback is that the longer he's in this form, the more unstable he becomes, turning violent and vicious towards everyone and everything. Being naturally timid and reserved, Torth's mind will end up war with his body, making him indecisive and easily confused. What's more, the force of the raw chaos energy rips his body apart while he uses it, and can even kill him if he uses it too long. Boomstick: But that's a small price to pay when you can snap your fingers and make there be no more anything.**

" **Access file- First name:Torth. Last name:? Age:? Threat level: Unlimited."**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Nazo stood with all seven chaos emeralds around him. All he needed to do was absorb their dark power and he'd be strong enough to shatter the Master Emerald once and for all. He raised his hands to a start drawing energy...and was drop kicked off of the Master Emerald Shrine by a flying hedgehog.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Nazo questioned. Torth landed in front of him. "I don't know how you got passed the guardian of this place, but either way, you'll need to leave now," Torth said, "If you refuse, I'm afraid we'll have an issue."

Nazo scoffed, and began laughing, "Oh will I? Is the abomination going to hurt me? How terrifying. I don't know what you are freak, but since you amuse me, I'll give you a single chance to walk away."

Torth smirked, "Abomination? You're one to talk." Nazo glared, "You've made your choice then. Perhaps you'll at least die with some dignity then."

 **FIGHT!**

Torth curled up and fired himself at Nazo with a spindash, which was immediately deflected. Nazo backhanded Torth back and fired a bolt of energy. Torth crossed his arms, using Shield to block the attack.

Torth fired three chaos bolts. Nazo didn't bother dodging, and allowed all three attacks to hit him at once. When the smoke cloud faded, the small bloody wounds caused by the attack faded in seconds as his body healed.

Torth tensed at this, realizing that this opponent had a healing factor of some kind. Nazo used chaos control, appearing behind Torth and blasting him from behind. Torth disappeared from the spot with Flash step and fired a chaos orb, followed by two more that collided to fire chaos rage.

The orb missed as Nazo flew up, but the seven bolts of chaos rage followed him up into the air. Nazo tried to outrun or outmaneuver the attack, but they followed Nazo until he landed and fired a blast of energy that destroyed the attack.

Nazo turned to mock Torth, only to get punched in the gut by Torth, who had activated Aura. Nazo, not having expected the strike, Nazo was momentarily stunned by it, which gave Torth the time to strike again, and again, and again, striking several times rapid fire, hitting Nazo repeatedly all across his body. He ended the combo attack with an uppercut that sent Nazo into the air.

Torth used chaos control to appear above Nazo and fire several chaos orbs rapid fire to shoot off three chaos rages, all of which hit Nazo directly and launched him back into the ground.

Torth was panting when he landed in front of the smoking crater. "Sorry about that, but you're too dangerous for your own good."

"Heh, heh, heh." Nazo stood from the crater. His entire body was bloody one second...then completely healed the next. "W-what!? How did you-" Torth was cut off by a punch to the face that sent him spiraling into the Chaos Emerald Shrine, which cracked under the force of the collision.

Nazo chuckled, "Sorry to inform you, abomination, but you're outmatched." "We'll..see.." Torth reached out, grabbing the nearest chaos emerald. The air around him began to crackle with energy as the chaos energy flowed into him, refueling his chaos energy supply.

"Chaos flow!" Torth shouted, moving so fast he seemed to disappear. "What is-" Torth collided with Nazo before he could even finish the sentence. With his speed and power increased, Torth struck Nazo with a similar flurry of blows as before, now adding chaos barrage, which send Nazo into the air.

Torth fired kinetic smash, which Nazo blocked, only to be hit by a flying kick and chaos barrage that sent him careening down to the ground. Nazo hadn't even gotten to his feet when Torth was on him again, his speed high enough for him to strike Nazo with physical and chaos attacks at the same time.

'He's moving too fast, I can't heal quick enough.' Nazo though, using chaos control to slow time, only for Torth to do the same and continue his onslaught. Nazo was a bloody mess when he'd finally had enough. He fired a black of energy that damaged both Torth and himself, sending them both back.

"You're stronger than you appear, I'll give you that much." Nazo said as his body began to heal, "You've earned a prize. So before you perish, I'll allow you to witness a perfect being!"

Nazo held put his hands, drawing in the malicious energy from all seven chaos energy, even the one Torth was using. The energy flowed into him, and he began to glow. His fur became blood red, his quills became sharper, and his whole body became more powerful and intimidating.

"Behold, Perfect Nazo!" Nazo exclaimed with a smirk. Torth rushed him with a spin dash, which Nazo stopped with only the palm of his hand. "Nice try." Nazo said, throwing Torth to the ground and firing a beam that not only hit Torth, but blasted through the island itself.

Torth gasped in pain when the blast faded. He wasn't bleeding, and nothing was broken, but his crystal bones, black veins, and innards were clearly on display where the skin and muscle had been burned away. Under normal circumstances he could survive this and recover in a few months time. While being much more than most could say it was still unacceptable with a chaos beast about to do lord knows what with the remaining emeralds.

Torth used chaos healing, and was completely restored in seconds. Nazo had an energy blast prepared to obliterate the Master Emerald, but Torth was moving again. Using chaos flow he was able to rush to the shrine and retrieve a second chaos emerald, which attached itself to his left hand parallel to the position of the first one in his right.

All his power fully restored, Torth fired off chaos bombardment, which not only made Nazo yelp in pain from the force of it, but also knocked him into his own attack, which then exploded and launched him into space. Torth didn't relax. With chaos sync, he could sense Nazo, still in one piece, and preparing...something. It happened to quick for him to notice. The chaos emeralds shot out of his hands and returned to their place in the shrine. Torth gasped as all the chaos emeralds became super emeralds before his eyes. And once again, a dark energy left them all and flew up for Nazo to absorb.

'He'll be even stronger now.' Torth thought nervously. He couldn't tap into super emeralds. But there was still one thing he could do...

Torth took a deep breath as Nazo, now having reached his Negative form, lowered to face him. The air practically burned with energy as the red and black figure built up energy to eradicate Torth in one final attack.

Torth opened his eyes, and they glowed purple. His whole body began to glow the same way as he tapped into the raw chaos energy of the world, absorbing it to obtain more energy than any number of chaos emeralds could give him naturally.

"Chaos Nova!" Torth shouted, releasing all the built up energy in one go, which expanded in a sphere around him to collide with the blast of concentrated energy Nazo fired off.

The world went white as the two attacks clashed.

When the light finally faded, Angel Island had been completely destroyed, and the only thing that remained, was Nazo.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And another one bites the dust. Wiz: While it is true that Torth's abilities are extremely powerful in context, it's important to understand that he was not built for something like Nazo, and didn't have nearly the destructive capability.**

 **Boomstick: The most damage the world has ever been at risk of taking from Torth is a single town being destroyed over the course of a day. Wiz: Compare that to Nazo, who could have destroyed the entirety of Mobius, a planet that is in fact Earth in the far distant future and thus the same size and density, in a matter of seconds and the difference in power is very clear.**

 **Boomstick: Torth in his base form was about on part with Sonic and Shadow individually, where Nazo's base form is able to annihilate entire cities in single attacks without even breaking a sweat, then tank Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails, all at once.**

 **Wiz: While it's true that Torth's chaos nova _could_ kill Nazo in his base form or possibly even his Perfect form by incinerating every single piece of him at once and leaving nothing to regenerate, Negative Nazo is another story. There's no reason to think that this blast, that normal non-fused Sonic characters in super form have survived, could be compared to the power of Hyper Shadick, which was the only entity strong enough to defeat Negative Nazo. Boomstick: And even then it took energy from several hundred if not thousands of power rings to do so. No matter how you look at it, it just wasn't Torth's time to shine.**

 **Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Nazo.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

" **War has evolved. It's no longer about guns and tanks. Now..now there's so much more. Now..there are monkeys and balloons."**


	8. Red vs Oad

**Wiz: Creepypasta characters come in many forms, but few are more devastating to their targets than these two. Boomstick: They're the slow killers, stalking, planning, and finally, striking at full force to break what little is left. Wiz: Like Red, the murderous demon from Godzilla NES. Wiz: And Oad, the centipede clone demon. Wiz: My name is Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Very little is known about Red's origin, but we know that he stalks his victims for years on end, patient, quiet, sadistic. Boomstick: He's so good, you never know that he's the one responsible for the tragedies in your life until he straight up tells you. Wiz: He seems to be able to exist in an ethereal form to affect those around the target, driving them to the point of madness, but is only able to directly affect a target through a video game vessel which, unfortunately, makes him vulnerable.**

 **Game forms:**

 **Boomstick: Well, he can be killed, but** _ **vulnerable**_ **is the last term I'd use for Red. He's got four forms that he uses to fuck with people. Wiz: Red's running form moves faster than the human eye can track, and can instantly kill a normal foe with a charge. Boomstick: His swimming form is a bit slower, but is still an instant kill to normal foes and able to survive under water, same for his winged flying form and surviving in the air. Wiz: But when a target survives longer than Red would like, he calls upon his ultimate form: Hellfire Red.**

 **Hellfire Red:**

 **Boomstick: HellFire Red is much taller than normal Red, but loses his one hit kills for some reason. Wiz: Despite this, the Hellfire form is still much stronger than any other, able to handle much more damage than any other, survive lava effortlessly, and deal damage directly to a target through the player character. For this to be possible, the force being exerted by Red must be strong enough to ripple through dimensions, meaning that the Hellfire form actually merges his game and ethereal forms. This does make him somewhat easier to kill, but it also makes it much easier to kill you. Boomstick: Which he does with his massive claws, energy blasts, and his most powerful attack: Flames of the Damned, an attack that turns a target's own torment into fire and burns their soul directly. Wiz: No matter how you look at it, Red is pure evil incarnate.**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Wiz: As said before, all of Red's forms are vulnerable and can be defeated, but he can only actually be killed in his Hellfire form or by destroying whatever game cartridge he is inhabiting.**

 **Boomstick: He's also pretty arrogant, not willing to believe that his target could possibly defeat him, even while his target IS defeating him. He loses 1 in three targets this way. Then again, I don't suppose it really matters when you look at the results of the other two.**

" **It was me,** _ **I killed Marisa~"**_

* * *

 **History:**

 **Wiz: Like Red, Oad's origin is unknown. Boomstick: But we do know he's some kind of extra dimensional entity able to pass from one plane of existence to another. Wiz: This makes it possible for him to possess arcade cabinets and home game consoles, then have a physical form for consuming souls.**

 **Boomstick: Oad's all love in life is souls. He's been known to follow pray for almost three years for take their soul, tormenting their mind, body, and spirit until they just can't take it anymore.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Wiz: Oad contains an odd ability to instantly known much more than he reasonably should about a target. This allows him to specifically change whatever game he is in until it fits whatever mold he finds best to torment the target.**

 **Boomstick: Oad's main offensive weapons are his massive bone mandibles which he uses when he actually shows his normal, skeletal centipede form. They're big and powerful enough to thrash any normal human into paste in only two or three snaps.**

 **Wiz: But Oad's more deadly power is his draining ability. You see, Oad can gain more power by slowly siphoning the emotions out of a target, rendering them a cold, empty husk that won't resist when he begins trying to steal their soul.**

 **Boomstick: Which he does by... FUCKING OPENING HIS RIBCAGE AND SUCKING PEOPLE INSIDE!? What the hell!?**

 **Wiz: Oad contains all the souls he has absorbed inside his literal rib-cage. These souls are the source of Oad's power, and destroying them is the best way to destroy Oad. Boomstick: Too bad it's kinda hard to actually damage them, what with them being the spirits of those Oad has consumed all bound to his skeletal body. Bullets ain't exactly gonna do the trick on that one. Unfortunately he can't use it until he shows his real body, which he refuses to do for some reason until he's been killed video game lives style three times.**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Wiz: As said before, Oad can be defeated by destroying the souls contained in his ribcage, but aside from that his head is also vulnerable to attacks, though it takes several hits to damage it at all, and he can soak up damage like Doom Guy with the Berserker power up.**

 **Boomstick: On top of that, Oad has never actually failed to capture a target. This is one bug pesticide isn't getting rid of.**

" **You have 1 life remaining. Would you like to continue?"**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Oad was scurrying through a rocky, dead, empty terrain. He had created the terrain, and was eager to try it out. When he spotted the large, red, multi-legged monster appearing in front of him, he realized that he'd get that chance today.

 **FIGHT!**

Red moved first. Being in his speed form he was able to rush Oad, killing his first life off instantly. Oad hadn't been aware that Red could move so fast, so when he reformed, he used his insight to learn as much as he possibly could about Red.

Which, admittedly, wasn't much; as he had to keep moving to avoid Red's charging. He was able to pick up that this form was nearly invincible so long as it was moving. Solution: take away the ground.

Oad's centipede form vanished momentarily, only reappearing after the ground had been replaced with a bottomless ocean terrain. Oad moved forward to strike, his mandibles crunching down on the running form's neck.

Oad moved back to begin drawing out Red's soul, but to his surprise, Red's body began to bend and morph into an amphibious swimming form. Red roared, and a text box appeared.

 ***You should not have challenged me.**

" _I'll do as I wish!"_ Oad replied circling the aquatic form so it couldn't lock onto him. Red was faster however, and he swatted Oad down; instantly killing his second life.

Oad didn't respawn again until he'd completely destroyed the ground terrain, leaving nothing but clouds that only Oad himself could stand on. " _I wonder if I can retrieve his soul if there's nothing left of him."_ Oad wondered aloud, peering over the clouds, only to recoil back from the edge as Red, now equip with wings, shot up. Another text box appeared.

 ***You are running out of tricks.**

Oad hissed, making the text box glitch and deteriorate to send it careening into Red's body. Red roared, flying at Oad, who had already decided that this was more trouble that it was worth. The moment Red's body hit Oad's, the world exploded in an array of glitches.

The world was formless for a few moments, until Oad found himself in his normal form standing on a pedestal of rock surrounded by lava. " _So you can alter the virtual world as well I see."_

Red rose from the lava pit, having entered his Hellfire form. Oad hissed, and darted towards Red, snapping at his body with his bone mandibles. Red recoiled, now in pain from the strike. Red slashed, aiming directly for Oad's head.

Oad blocked with the rest of his skeletal body, and repeated the action, biting across Red's body to wear down his health. Red's attacks weren't harming Oad's souls, but he could still feel the damage. He realized that Red's strikes must be hitting on several different planes, much like Oad's body.

Red fired an energy blast, which hit Oad's head and caused him to hiss in pain. " _This battle is over!"_ He shouted, raising up so the entire length of his body was pointed towards Red. Oad opened his ribcage, and began pulling Red in.

 ***I will be no prisoner of yours.**

Red blasted his Flames of the Damned directly into Oad's open rib-cage, burning up all the souls contained within, and incinerating Oad as a whole.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Wiz: Oad is incredibly illusive, intelligent, and powerful. Boomstick: But Red matched and surpassed him on every level. Wiz: Red's Hellfire form manipulates the gameworld just like Oad. Red's game drains emotion just like Oad, making him immune to such effects. And on top of that, Red had three nearly unkillable forms to match Oad's three lives system. Boomstick: Not to mention that Red's Flames of the Damned is specifically designed to kill souls, just like the ones fueling Oad's whole body. Oad's seeing all red now. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Red.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle…**

" **Neeeeeeerrrrrrd!" "Critiiiiiiiiic!"**


	9. AVGN vs Nostalgia Critic

**AN: Quick message, sorry it took so long for me to get around to this, got caught up with other things and by the time I came back, I realized how low quality the previous chapters were. I plan to focus more on quality for the following chapters, but here's my question: should I take the time to go back and revise/edit the previous chapters, to use the time to focus on making more quality chapters going forward? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Wiz: It's common human practice to look back at things from the past, reminisce about the products of a time when we were younger and things were simpler. But our two combatants today take this practice to a whole other level. Boomstick: The Angry Video Game Nerd, and the Nostalgia Critic, the two iconic internet review characters of the past's worst to offer. Wiz: For this battle we'll be focusing on the characters' behavior and abilities within their own properties, meaning only things from the AVGN and Nostalgia Critic videos count. No AVGN video games or Channel Awesome movies. Boomstick: These two have fought before, but the conclusion was vague at best and dependant on powers neither of them had exhibited before and haven't been shown to have since, so for the purposes of this battle, information from it will be ignored. Wiz: My name is and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Wiz: The Nerd was always known for his anger, but nothing set him off quite like video games did. The good were amazing, but the bad, the bad caused something in him to change, and with that change came powers he had never known he'd had, and threats of all kinds as. Upon realizing that he had a gift for screaming just that little bit louder than everyone else, letting him be heard over the white noise of everyone else, he dedicated his life to reviewing and ripping into old games to warn the world away from them; not knowing what kinds of powers he was tampering with until they came after. Freddy, Jason, Leather face, the Joker, Michael Myers, the Glitch Gremlin, Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker, and even Satan himself. They came from beyond the veil of reality to torment the Nerd, to kill him, to put an end to his reviewing.**

 **Boomstick: But when they came to mess his shit up, he fought back twice as hard. Usually with weapons made from old video game consoles and attachments. The light gun fired actually bullets of light, the race pad, when worn as a cape, gave him the power of flight, the bazooka fired explosions of light and plasma, the power glove gave him super natural control over other equipment, and when strapping an NES directly to body, he was able to combine all the weapons together in a sort of retro power armor and grow to forty-feet tall to battle a demented Rob the Robot. Even when using no weapons at all he's shown unique powers. While playing the Die Hard game, he was bombarded with constant explosions from an unknown source. Not only did he survive these explosions, but he remained focused enough to actually complete the game. He'd been shown to bring attacks from various games into reality, such as his ability to use video game cheats to revive fallen friends and restore his own so long as he remains. His most powerful game based attack however, is his atomic F bomb, and explosive war cry that triggers a blast of atomic anger capable of blasting through seemingly indestructible. The Nerd isn't unstoppable however. He seems to often forget what his own powers are, and unless something gets him angry, he's no stronger than a normal human. Much like the Hulk, his powers are derived from his rage.**

 **Boomstick: Not to mention his issue with booze. He's been known to down dozens during bad games and completely black out for days at a time, not to mention his tendency to slip into depression if left too long without reviewing. But when it comes down to it, the Nerd will always get back up and keep playing the horrible games for his fans, using his anger to full his power and prove that he really is the angriest gamer you've ever heard.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Things were simple for the Critic in the beginning. Review a movie, do a skit or two, create or borrow a meme to get the point across and end with catchphrase. Boomstick: But nothing ever stays that simple, and soon, things started getting bigger in. Much like the Nerd, the Critic began being attacked by aspects of the movies he reviewed, or even occasionally sucked into scenarios mirroring. Reeta Repulsa, Fuck-up Lord Shyamalan, Hyper Fangirl and her paid assassin, demons, ghosts, undead, witches, aliens, and yes, the Critic has also been faced with the Devil himself, also Critic seems oddly okay with befriending him as well as an entity known as Santa Christ, showing him to have more of a chaotic neutral. Aside from his basic weapon of a normal gun, which is strong enough to kill angels and demons surprisingly, the Critic has also developed a few other powers to survive the damage he has to go through. He was made the black suited power ranger with control of his own giant robot, and given the ability to contact his past lives for advice. A nuclear meteor of some kind gave him the power to conjure explosions with his mind.**

 **Wiz: In addition, he's taken so much damage that his body has sorta acclimated to it, letting him walk off explosions, while melee damage still seems to knock him out easily, unless directed at his crotch, where he's been punched, kicked, shot, tackled, and hit with weapons so many times, he no longer has any feeling within it, and thus cannot be hurt by attacking his crotch. He also gets pretty smart at times, often predicting oncoming attacks without any foreknowledge, or finding seemingly benign things that can counter and destroy stronger foes. But his strongest power is definitely his Christmas scream, a shriek of Christmas joy that breaks reality on so many levels that it allows him to become immune to every law of reality, becoming immune to tranquilizers and melee damage, triggering explosions far greater than his mental blasts can, and even letting him travel quintillions of light years in mere seconds. Like the Nerd however, he also seems to forget his own powers, not to mention his odd vulnerability to melee and bullets when lightning and explosives are walked off. Not to mention that his sanity is fragile on the best of days, making it hard for him to go too long against an odd or particularly unsettling foe before he loses his mind. But when something threatens his channel, or Christmas needs defending, you can count on the Critic to get the hell kicked out of him until he figures out how to kill or trick whatever's in his way.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The Nerd and Critic entered the arena. It was a featureless arena so neither of them would be given an advantage over the other; and more importantly, wouldn't accidentally destroy anything other than each other during the battle. They both pointed at each other from across the room, "Neeerrrrd!" "Critic!" They both shouted, the Nerd drawing his light gun as Critic draw his own gun, both taking aim.

 **FIGHT!**

They both fired. Critic was hit by the light blast and knocked against the wall while the Nerd jumped and avoided the bullet. Critic recovered quickly, holding out his hand and triggering a series of explosions around the Nerd, throwing his back, covered in wounds. As the Critic lost sight of the Nerd through the smoke, the Nerd took out the NES bazooka, taking aim and launching.

The blast hit him directly, sending him against the wall so hard it left an imprint of his body in the brickwork. The Nerd dropped the bazooka, putting on the power glove as he ran forward at the Critic. The Critic grumbled as he pulled himself free of the wall, getting punches in the face by the power glove, smacked, punched in the gut, and kneed in the crotch.

All the former attacks hurt but he felt nothing from the final attack, giving him time to attack, lashing out with his gun to pistol whip the Nerd, firing at him. The Nerd caught the first bullet, but the second hit him in the leg, sending him to the ground. The Critic levelled the gun against him, but the Nerd equipped his race-pad cap, taking to the air and flying off to avoid it.

Critic tried to hit him several more times, but he was moving too fast, grabbing the light gun and bazooka before grabbing and attacking an NES to himself. In a flash of light, the Nerd was forty-feet tall, staring down at the Critic, who let out a squeak of fear before getting stepped on. An explosion threw the giant Nerd off of him, and the Critic pulled himself out of the crater formed by the Nerd's stomp.

Critic set off a series of explosions to distract the Nerd while he meditated, entering the spirit world to see his past life: Doug Walker. "Hello, I need to know how to defeat my arch nemesis." He said seriously. "Hyper fangirl's back?" Doug asked. "No." "The Devil?" "No, I'm actually okay with him right now." "You've got several issues." "That's beside the point, I need to know how to defeat the Nerd!"

"Wait, the Nerd? Like AVGN?" Doug asked, "Just shoot him." "He attached an NES to himself and now he's a giant I guess. Not really sure what happened there." Critic said. "Oh...wait, didn't we make you the black ranger? Can't you still summon the giant robot whenever you want?" Doug asked. Critic paused, "I really need to keep track of this stuff.." "Why did I write you so stupid?" Doug asked himself as Critic returned to reality, summoning his giant robot to battle the giant Nerd.

As the Nerd fought the robot, the Critic attacked from below with his gun and explosions. The combined attacks eventually destroyed the NES, and the Nerd began to shrink, though the last shot from his bazooka destroyed the giant robot. "What's a matter? Can't beat me without calling in backup?" The Nerd taunted, "I'm getting really fucking sick of this fucking shit! I'm gonna finish this whole thing right now!"

The Nerd selected his attack menu, and scrolled down to his final attack: The Atomic F-Bomb. "Never thought I'd have to use this again, but it'll be worthless to make sure you never get to have another one of your happy little Christmases again!" He shouted as he began to select the attack. "No more Christmas?" the Critic questioned, his eyes filling with rage, and reality around him beginning to melt away as the Christmas Scream began to charge within him.

" **FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"** ** "CCCCCHHHHHRRRRRIIIISSSSTTTMMMMASSSSS!"**

The resulting shockwave as the two blasts collided rippled throughout reality, subtly annoying everyone in existence as they were both incinerated, their remains scattered across thirty-seven dimension.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fucking hell, that was awesome! Wiz: With how accident prone, self-defeating, and unlucky these two were, their negative influence over themselves outweighing all logic and science, it was only a matter of time before the two of them caused each other to meet their end. It wasn't so much that they both defeated each other, it's more that they defeated each other. Boomstick: At least they've both found a little peace and quiet for once. Wiz: This Death Battle is a draw.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

 **Born vs created...dragon vs ghost...Jake Long vs Danny Phantom.**


	10. Danny Fenton vs Jake Long

**Wiz: It's an age old question: Can heroes be made through effort and training? Or is it just something you're born with, something that cannot be acquired later in life? Today's fighters seem to embody the two halves of this questions. Boomstick: Jake Long, the American Dragon. And Danny Fenton, the Phantom from the ghost zone. Wiz: My name is Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle!**

 **Wiz: Dragons have always inhabited the world, guarding it from the supernatural powers that may wish to destroy it. Why have humans been unaware? Have they been hidden away in far off caves? Do they bend the laws of reality to conceal themselves behind a veil of magic? Boomstick: Nope, they can just turn into teenagers.**

 **Wiz: More they can turn into humans in general, but Jake Long seems more prone to stereotypical 'teenage' behavior than even the average real life one. He's brash and hotheaded, always needing time to feel out an enemy's weaknesses before actually being able to defeat them. Boomstick: But when he does find the right strategy, he shows his true strength, and 'Dragons up'.**

 **Wiz: In his dragon form, Jake's scales are strong enough to deflect magical bullets, his claws sharp enough to rip through steel, his wings capable of near jet speed flight, and his strength enough to lift several tons.**

 **Boomstick: Not to mention his most powerful attack, his magical dragon fire. This fire burns through enemies more easily than any other attack, is twice as powerful against malicious forces, and because of its magical properties can even hit and burn up ethereal things like spirits.**

 **Wiz: Jake retains some of his dragon powers in his human form, able spit fireballs, cast a spell to duplicate himself (though each new clone will take away some of his power, making him physically weaker and dividing his mental state), summon momentary bursts of strength, and temporarily form dragon body parts (wings, arms, tail) to defend himself. Boomstick: And good thing to, because enough force can be knocked out of dragon form by a strong enough attack from an enemy.**

 **Wiz: With these powers Jake trains to battle off any number of magical threats, from elves, spirits, chimera, undead, werewolves, vampires, dragon hunting humans and even other dragons.**

 **Boomstick: Hot headed or not, hundreds of monsters have come to cause chaos, and been left behind as piles of ash.**

* * *

 **Wiz: What happens to the soul of the living after they have passed on? Where does your spirit go? Boomstick: Evidently, it's sent to a universe of ghosts and driven crazy, filled with the desire to return to the land of the living to torment them. Bummer.**

 **Wiz: Danny Fenton was given a direct glimpse of this ghost zone when he made the mistake of turning on the machine responsible for created a portal to it, while inside said machine. The result was the spirit energy merging with his own body and- Boomstick: there was a great bug flash and everything just changed, his molecules got all rearranged!**

 **Wiz: Yes, this incident affected his DNA, giving him the power to 'Go Ghost'. Boomstick: In his ghostly form, Danny has a whole slew of powers. Intangibility, invisibility, flight, ghost ray, ghost shield, ghostly strength, ghostly shock, telekinesis, possession of animate and inanimate objects, dream invasions, cryokinesis, full body duplication, body manipulation, and supernatural stamina and reflexes.**

 **Wiz: Danny's invisibility and intangibility seem the most unstable, often running out or wearing thin at incredibly inopportune times. His ghostly wail is both his most powerful, and his most draining. Too much loss of energy could revert him back to human form.**

 **Boomstick: Even in human form he can use his powers to a much lesser extent, making himself partially invisible, intangible, sense ghosts, throw smaller versions of his ghost ray, ramp up his physical power with ectoplasm, and pull things to him like telekinesis with ectoplasm.**

 **Wiz: He's rarely known to have a plan going into a battle, forming that plan while battling and learning. In addition to this, he's also been known to actually exterminate very few opponents, instead capturing them and sending them back to the ghost zone instead of killing. Boomstick: He also has weaknesses to items called blood-blossoms, ecto-ranium, and anti-ghost weapons, which affect all ghosts.**

 **Wiz: but when driven to the brink, Danny Phantom inspires fear in the hearts of villains across two dimensions.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Jake Long was rushing after a spirit. He hadn't gone into dragon form yet, not wanting to give himself away. The blob-like spirit was cornered it seemed, and so Jake figured a fire blast from his normal body would be enough to incapacitate it. Unfortunately for it, the moment the fireball hit, so to did a ghost ray hit it from behind. The combined force of the two attacks cause the blob monster to disintegrate.

Jake blinked, then saw the other guy who had been standing behind the blob monster, his hand still glowing green from where the ghost ray had been fired. "What were you doing!?" They both questioned each other.

Jake shrugged, "Whatever, I don't really need to know what you're up to. You won't be up to it for much longer." "You shouldn't be messing around with ghosts," Danny said, "I don't wanna hurt you, but believe me, I will."

"Dragon up!" "Going Ghost!"

 **Fight!**

In a flash of green and red, both had entered their dragon and ghost forms respectively. Jake let out a blast of fire, Danny countering with a ghost ray. The fire was stronger however, blasting through the ghost ray and hitting Danny, forcing him against the wall.

Jake flew forward, aiming a punch at Danny, but hitting nothing but the wall as Danny went intangible, then invisible, disappearing before Jake's eyes. "What the..?" he questioned, looking around. He got hit in the back by the ghost ray, then in the stomach when he turned around. He slashed at empty air several times, getting punched in the jaw and send back by a ghost shock.

Danny was about to go for a ghostly wail, but his invisibility gave out, and he became visible again. "Aw man!" Danny complained, focusing on holding his intangibility as Jake blasted him with fire. To his confusion and agitation, even while intangible the fire hurt him, its magic assuming he was a threat. And when the intangibility gave out, Danny was blasted to the ground.

He put up his ghost shield, but it would only last a few moments against the fire. Thankfully, a few moments was all he needed to charge his cryokinesis. A blast of ice countered the fire, both attacks cancelling each other out.

Jake rushed forward through the smoke, but Danny avoided getting slashed by bending his body in such a way that would destroy the spine of any human. He looped around, firing another ghost ray at Jake. Jake tanked the ghost ray with little more than a grunt and fired fire. Danny phased through the ground, rushing over and coming up behind Jake before the dragon noticed and phasing into his body, attempting to possess him.

Jake grit his teeth, feeling the ghost boy's presence as he attempted to take control, fearing he would succeed, Jake resorted to his duplication ability, splitting himself in two. The clone then duplicated itself, then again, then again, leaving Danny to possess the weakest of five clones.

Feeling the weakness of the body, Danny vacated it. The five dragons lived up, all blasted fire together. Danny flew up, duplicating himself into five as well. All five cones fired the ghostly wail together. The fire was sent back, and the clones blasted away. Jake quickly rushed to them, absorbing them all back into himself and returning to full strength.

Jake flew up at Danny, powering through the pain and flying through the ghostly wail, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. Jake let out all the fire he could as Danny returned with the ghostly wail. The result was a blast of energy when the two attacks collided.

Both reverted to human form, dropping to the ground. Beaten and bruised, but neither dead, both got to their feet. Jake glared, his hands becoming draconic as he spat a fireball at Danny. Danny jumped and rolled away to avoid it, hooking a trashcan with his ectoplasm telekinesis and flinging it at Jake.

Jake grabbed and ripped through it with his claws, closing in on Danny, who took a deep breath, his arms glowing green with ectoplasm energy to enhance his strength. The two began to grapple, but Jake was clearly stroker, and began pushing Danny back.

Danny struggled to keep him back, then realized he didn't need to. His intangibility was finicky, but he correctly assumed it would hold out for at least a few seconds. He phased through Jake, the dragon boy stumbling and falling to the ground as Danny forced himself back into ghost form, pinning Jake to the ground with ice before blasting him with a fully charged ghost ray, leaving nothing behind but a scorch mark and a very tired, but alive, Danny Fenton.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Damn, guess Jake really should've been afraid of that ghost. Wiz: Both of these fighters are extremely similar both in terms of how powerful they are in their respective worlds, and how they approach strategy. Both of them are a fan of the two round fight, taking one round for recon and a second to finish the job. Because of this, and the fact that all Danny's weaknesses are quite specific and contextual, a fight between them comes down to raw power.**

 **Boomstick: And there's really no arguing that power here. Jake's fire breath might wipe out entire legions, but so does Danny's ghost ray, and Danny's ghost wail, and Danny's shock, and cryokinesis. That last power could even directly nullify Jake's fire power. They might both be of roughly equal status in their respective worlds, but by comparison Danny's world is way more difficult to go through. He regularly goes up against ghosts capable of altering all reality and turning the laws of nature against him, while world changing power like that is a bit harder to find in Jake's world.**

 **Wiz: even in their base human-like forms, despite Danny's powers not being ones he was born with, his still outclass Jake's, being stronger, more versatile, and more powerful generally. Jake just didn't have the options to close the gap between himself and Danny.**

 **Boomstick: Looks like Danny's not the only ghost around here anymore. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Danny Fenton.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A battle royal… the four elements turned against each other… it's time for a Xiaolin Showdown!**


	11. Xiaolin Showdown Battle Royale

**Wiz: Water, wind, earth, first. These are the elements that make up the world we inhabit. Boomstick: So just imagine what happens when you take four people and give them power of these basic elements. The result is a delicious blend of creation and destruction. Wiz: Like with Omi, the dragon of water. Raimundo, the dragon of wind. Clay, the dragon of earth. And Kimiko, the dragon of the earth.**

 **Boomstick: We're pitting the four Xiaolin warriors against each other in a four way battle royal! Wiz: In Xiaolin Showdown there are dozens of magical artifacts called Shen Gon Wu, and since anyone could use any Wu, for this battle we'll be limiting to only the gear most heavily associated with them, their signature weapons only. My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **Wiz: Omi was raised by the Xiaolin monks his entire life, training to be the dragon of water. Through this training he developed superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes and equilibrium. He also developed the Tiger sense ability, which allows him to be aware of every opponent's location and movement even while he'd blindfolded or focused on other parts of the battle, and his full potential ability, where the nine dots on his forehead begin to glow and his physical/mental state reaches its highest point.**

 **Boomstick: Omi also has a slew of water based attacks. He can generate and manipulate water, ice, and snow as he chooses, and create a spinning vortex of water around his body with the Tsunami strike, and the tornado water strike that fires a similar spinning vortex at a target from his hands. His Wudai Neptune power gives him complete control over water in the area, and his Shoku Neptune covers his body in water and launches him like a missile.**

 **Wiz: His signature Shen Gon Wu are the Ord of Tornami, which fires a massive flood of water, and can then freeze that water into ice when used by Omi, and the Kaijin charm, an arm bracer that powers of his water based offense and defense. He also carries his Wudai weapon, the Shimo Staff; a small bar of ice that grows and shifts in size and shape to become a staff, mace, spear, or hammer.**

 **Boomstick: Omi is a master martial artists. Having been trained all his life, his hand to hand combat is leagues above the other Xiaolin Warriors, and he is highly perceptive in combat with all his senses. His only real weakness in combat is an inexplicable fear of squirrels, which just seem to hate him. If you don't happen to have one on hand, you're going to end up face to face with the shortest bringing of watery death you've ever seen.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Raimundo was brought to the Xiaolin temple to be trained as the dragon of wind. From a starting point of being somewhere between semi-useless and completely useless, he would go on to become of the smartest tacticians they had, even becoming the leader of the whole team. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability are superhuman do to his training with the others.**

 **Boomstick: His wind powers consist of controlling wind into blasts at the enemy, forming tornadoes, tempests, squalls, whirlwinds, hurricanes and even flight. He can use the Typhoon Boom, where he claps his hands together and releases a massive shockwave of air. His Wudai Star allows him to use concentrated bursts of air for offense and propulsion, while his Shoku Astro lets him fire concussive blasts of pressurized air.**

 **Wiz: One would think his signature Wu would be the Sword of the Storm, but that weapon was left behind by him when he found a replacement, after which his signature became the Golden Tiger Claws, one of the most overpowered of them all, which allows for teleportation. He also uses the Crest of the Condor, which boosts his air power even further, and his Wudai weapon is the Blade of the Nebula, a sword that actually acts as nunchucks, summoning massive tornadoes and gusts of winds from its chain.**

 **Boomstick: Raimundo, despite his often cocky and brash nature, is shockingly brilliant, able to come up with complex strategies on the fly and outsmart ancient mystical beings with impressive triple-crosses. He eventually became leader of the team, which would normally leave one to assume him as the most powerful, but the decision was quite circumstantial. He's clumsy and an idiot at times, but when he gets serious, he can make anyone fear the skies.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Clay was raised on a ranch that seemed time-locked in old western times. Brought to the Xiaolin temple to become the dragon of earth, and share the art of using simple thinking to solve complex problems. He developed superhuman strength, durability, agility, and reflexes, though his speed and balance never really caught up with the others, his strength surpasses them all.**

 **Boomstick: His earth powers let him manipulate the ground around him, such as rising it up into pillars or sinking it down. His seismic kick is a powerful strike that can cause earthquakes or shatter bones if an enemy is hit with it directly. His Wudai Crater is an ability where he slams into the ground, causing earthquakes, flinging boulders, and covering his body in an earthen armor. His most powerful attack comes in the form of his Shoku Jupiter, in which he is strong enough to level mountains and hit the ground so hard that people on the polar opposite side of the planet feel the impact.**

 **Wiz: Clay actually carries more Shen Gon Wu with him than any of the others. Not only does he carry the fist of Tebigong for powerful offensive strikes, but he also carries the Lasso Boa Boa, a lasso that can transform into an actual snake, and the Third Arm Sash, a sash that can stretch and operate like, well, a third arm. It can also become a massive stone fist when paired with Clay's earth power. He also carries the Long Horn Taurus, which boost his earth power to the point that he has total control of the land around him. His Wudai weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang, a metal boomerang that can split into eight, each capable of cutting through stone.**

 **Boomstick: Clay is also a master martial artist, and an expert with a lasso, always carrying two; a normal one made of rope and the Lasso Boa Boa. he's simple minded, and can become confused by clever opponents, but he also follows the philosophy that complex traps can easily be broken by massive boulders landing on him. His strategies are simple, but simple in ways that always seem to work out. If you underestimate this cowboy, you just might end up buried alive.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Kimiko was the face of the generic modern girl until she came to the Xiaolin Temple. Once there, her old ways practically melted away, giving way to determined, acrobatic, fire flinging powerhouse. She gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and equilibrium, and is more agile than any of the others.**

 **Boomstick: As the dragon of fire, she can control, generate, and absorb fire, and can also let out lightning, though the power she has for that is limited in strength and range. Her Judolette flip covers her hands and feet in flame as she flips around the battle ground, leaving a trail of fire and throwing more fire at targets before landing and incinerating whatever she lands on. Her Wudai Mars powers up her fireballs even more, and her Shoku Mars engulfs her body in flame, letting her shoot fire in every direction and let out a powerful blast of fire.**

 **Wiz: She carries the Star Hanabi, a star that shoots bolts of fire. When combined with her elemental fire, she can throw it and form it into a massive burning shuriken. Her Cat's Eye Draco powers up her fire even more. She Wudai Weapon is the Arrow Sparrow, a pouch of infinite sparrow headed darts that burst into flame after they're thrown. When combined with the Cat's Eye Draco, they can release a massive fire storm or a singular giant fire phoenix.**

 **Boomstick: Kimiko, like the others, is a master martial artist, though her agility lets her move faster than the others in close quarters. She's also a master hacker, able to turn most machines that she doesn't light on fire against whoever pissed her off that day. She's calm in battle at first, but can quickly lose her temper and start burning up, pun definitely intended, and while that does mean she can get sloppy, it also means that anyone in her way is likely leaving the battlefield with most of their body burned to ash.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko stood in the temple garden. Each was equidistant from each other, all were armed with their signature weapons, and waiting for someone to make the first move.

 **Fight!**

Raimundo moved first, firing a just of wind at Kimiko and flying after her. Kimiko landed gracefully, justing her Judolette flip to throw fire at Raimundo. Raimundo dodged it all as he flew through the air, sending a massive gust of wind down at her.

Kimiko threw the Star Hanabi, which burst into flame as it flew through the air towards Raimundo. She activated her Cat's Eye Draco as Raimundo used the Golden Tiger claws to avoid the Star Hanabi, appearing behind her, and getting a kick of fire to the face. She took out the Arrow Sparrow and threw four flaming sparrow darts before activating her Wudai Mars and sending a massive blast of flame.

Raimundo's Typhoon Boom countered the darts and his control of wind let him send a massive squall, countering the fire blast she had let out. Raimundo used the Golden Tiger claws to appear high above Kimiko and begin flying. At first, she thought he was just trying to avoid the Arrow Sparrow she was sending out, then she saw that she was being lifted into the air by the vortex forming around her. She let out the massive fire phoenix from the Arrow Sparrow, but Raimundo's Shoku Astro dissipated it.

With no other strategy, Kimiko decided to fill the entire twister with fire. She activated Shoku Mars, igniting her entire body and sending fire in every direction. The fire was put out quickly however, and the fire around Kimiko vanished as well. Only now she realized what was happening. Raimundo's vortex was sucking out the oxygen, making it impossible for her to maintain her fire.

Her flames fizzled out, and she found it hard to breath. She tried to throw lightning at Raimundo as he flew, but it didn't go far enough. As he continued to fly, the vortex made it impossible for her to breath, and Kimiko suffocated. Seeing that she was beaten, Raimundo stopped to see what had happened with Omi and Clay.

After Raimundo had started battling Kimiko, Omi had rushed Clay, trying to take him in hand to hand. Omi had more skill, but Clay's larger, tougher form allowed him to counter it all and send it back harder.

Omi moved back, activating his Tiger Sense and firing a massive flood from the Orb of Tornami. Clay braced himself, letting his feet into into the ground. When the water hit him, he wasn't moved. Omi smirked, freezing the water around him.

Clay shattered the ice around him with the Fist of Tebigong, and was hit directly by the Tsunami Strike. Clay tried to lasso Omi with his normal lasso, but Omi's Tiger Sense let him avoid it. He activated his Kaijin charm and fired his tornado water strike in a mix of water, ice, and snow.

Clay stomped the ground, causing a wall of stone to rise and block the strike. Omi activated his Full Potential, and the blast of water broke through the stone, hitting Clay. This time it began pushing him back even with his feet braced in the ground.

Clay activated the Long Horn Taurus, and smashed the ground with Seismic Kick. The ground shook, Omi was thrown off balance, his attack stopped. Clay's lasso got him around the leg, and he pulled him in. Omi managed to take out his Shimo Staff, which took the form of a spear that he threw at Clay, deflected by the Third Arm Sash.

Omi whimpered as he was pulled in and punched into the ground by the Fist of Tebigong. Omi lay dazed on the ground as Clay jumped into the air, slamming back down on him with the Seismic kick, killing him.

Clay looked up at Raimundo. Air and earth, the last two elements standing. Clay tried to lasso Raimundo, but the Golden Tiger Claws cut open a portal, and the lasso was sent inside. It would burn within a volcano, but so would the Golden Tiger Claws; as the Third Arm Sash grabbed them and threw them inside the portal as well before it closed.

Raimundo took to the air, Clay throwing the Big Bang Meteorang, which split into eight and flew at Raimundo. The Typhoon Boom Scattered the boomerangs, but the Third Arm Sash, now a massive stone fist, hit Raimundo hard, sending him to the ground.

Clay jumped after him, planning to land on him with Seismic Kick, but getting blasted away by Wudai Star air bursts. The Third Arm Sash reached to the ground to help Clay land easy, but Raimundo's Shoku Astro, enhanced by the Crest of the Condor, blasted the sash off the ground and off of Clay's body.

He got up and saw Raimundo flying up into the air, taking out the Blade of the Nebula. Clay jumped back, not to avoid the tornado that was most definitely coming, that would be impossible, but to activate Wudai Crater, shaking the ground to make landing impossible for Raimundo and forming stone armor around himself.

When the massive tornado passed, Clay was right where he had been before, unmoved. Raimundo flew down at him, using the Wudai Star to propel himself down faster. He hit so hard the rock armor was shattered and the Fist of Tebigong sent flying away from Clay.

Clay took out the Lasso Boa Boa and sent it at Raimundo. The Wudai Star air blast stopped him from getting lassoed, but the lasso shifted into an actual snake and wrapped around him, constricting and trying to choke the lift out of him.

Clay activated Shoku Jupiter, jumping into the air. Raimundo had just managed to get the Lasso Boa Boa off of him with Shoku Astro when Clay hit him, landing like an asteroid with such force that the entire planet experienced momentary tremors, the temple garden and everything within several miles was destroyed. All except for Clay, who stood up, dusted himself off, and walked away.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Holy hell! Talk about a damn earthshaker! Wiz: Yes in a surprise twist, the slowest, least tactical combatant is taking victory today. His winning strategy seeming to be that a good offense and defense make up for his lack of mobility and tactics. Boomstick: At first glance, it's hard to pick a clear winner. Omi is the most skilled in hand to hand, Raimundo is the most skilled tactician, Clay is the physically strongest, and Kimino is the most evasive and agile. And their elements boil down to rock paper scissors.**

 **Wiz: So to determine who a winner would be, we paired the four warriors into one-on-ones against one another (Omi vs Raimundo, Omi vs Kimiko, Omi vs Clay, Raimundo vs Kimiko, Raimundo vs Clay, etc). And in the end, Clay wins every single match up.**

 **Boomstick: Being a tactician, Raimundo would obviously go for Kimiko first, as she's the weakest link, not winning any of the single matchups, and whoever was left, Omi or Clay, would be weakened for him. Wiz: But Clay can counter every single one of his teammates and then some.**

 **Boomstick: In his strongest state, he's strong enough to use attacks that are felt across the world, power that no one else possess. A third of his weapons are for pulling people in mid-range into close range, another third is for smashing people up at long range, and the last third is for obliterating people in close quarters. It was only a matter of time until they were pounded into clay. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is Clay.**

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle (after I go back and revise/edit the previous chapters):**

 **Darts vs bullets… monkeys vs men… Balloon Tower Defense vs SAS Assault Tower Defense.**


	12. Balloon Tower Defense vs SAS Assault TD

**Wiz: Tower defense, a strategy game genre in itself. Boomstick: And in the genre of watching little towers do all the fighting for you while you watch it like a bitch, these two are king. Wiz: Balloon Tower Defense, the monkey force against the balloons. Boomstick: And SAS Zombie Assault, the force to prevent zombie rule. Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Very little information exists to document how the war between monkeys and sentient balloons began, but the battle has gone on for many years, neither side ever totally outclassing the other.**

 **Boomstick: And considering the weapons of the main force, that's some pretty hard combat. The most standard tower of BTD is the dart monkey. Equipped to throw single darts, it can be upgraded to throw more darts faster, and farther, up to the point that it can throw three at once, or fire massive spike balls from a catapult.**

 **Wiz: The tack tower fired tacks in all directions, with the final abilities of throwing fire or ceramic metal blades. The boomerang monkey upgrades to throw glaves until it either has two constant orbiting it, or a bionic arm for throwing them faster than any other standard monkey.**

 **Boomstick: The ninja monkey fired shurikens, and can throw smoke bombs to pop and distract balloons, and the monkey apprentice uses magic to throw energy bolts, fire balls, and bolts of chain lightning, able to upgrade to let out a constant jet of fire or a tornado.**

 **Wiz: There are also support towers like the ice tower which freezes enemies, the glue gunner that slows them down and can eat through them with acid, the monkey farm that produces money to make more towers, the monkey village which empowers other towers, and the spike tower that lets out road blocks of spikes and red hot spike balls.**

 **Boomstick: The bomb tower fired exploding cannon balls and missiles, the sub fires darts and torpedos across the entire map, the monkey ace flies a plane that lets out darts in every direction, drops exploding pineapples, and can upgrade to a stealth fighter that drops a damn nuke, and the buccaneer fires darts, sharpened pees, and can upgrade to have a hook for pulling larger targets in or into a aircraft carrier to let out mini-monkey aces.**

 **Wiz: The engineer sets up sentry turrets and fires nail guns, the sniper shoots down powerful dart rounds from afar, the heli follows targets with pursuit, the mortar bombs a set location, the gatling follows the targets with a never ending barrage, and the generals can take a more direct approach by places down spikes and pineapple grenades anywhere.**

 **Boomstick: There are also the secret agents, special towers that provide special benefits. The pool allows water based towers to be on land, the muskrat lets towers see hidden enemies, the beekeeper fired bees, the bloonberry bush slowly grows into a spiky wall trap, the squirrel throws sharpened acorns, the tribal turtle throws sharpened coconuts and spears, and the Apex summons an orbital laser beam that cuts through basically everything. But when nothing else can cut it, the monkeys can always rely on their heaviest hitter: the super monkey.**

 **Wiz: The super monkey starts off by simply throwing a steady stream of darts faster than any other tower. As it upgrades, its range outclasses every other tower, and its darts become laser, then plasma beams.**

 **Boomstick: But it doesn't stop there. The super monkey can take the bionic route and become a cybernetic killing machine, or a mother fucking sun god that fires three solar powered laser bolts at once.**

 **Wiz: The final attacks of these are a cybernetic rampage that immediately destroys everything in a certain radius, and the sun god temple, which absorbs several other towers to form a massive temple a solid ray of death from its eyes and special attacks based on the towers it absorbed.**

 **Boomstick: They may just be monkeys, but they're the strongest group of monkeys you've ever seen.**

* * *

 **Wiz: The zombie apocalypse had begun. At first, it seemed everything would be okay, as the basic shambling zombie could be easily mowed down. As time went on though, new, stronger zombies appeared. Butchers that could take tank fire without stopping, wraiths that passed through walls, and massive flaming titan zombies. There was only one thing to do.**

 **Boomstick: form a special operation unit to slaughter the new zombies on mass. Their most basic unit is the machine gun SAS, a human soldier with a machine gun on the ground to mow down enemies. He upgrades his weapon and gains use of exploding rounds, painkillers, and adrenaline shots to recover from damage and destroy zombies.**

 **Wiz: The only other human soldier on the ground is the SAS sniper, who takes point in hidden locations and puts zombies down with a gradually upgraded sniper rifle. A fully upgraded sniper can kill a butcher and all its stragglers by himself.**

 **Boomstick: The remaining towers all come in the form of the turrets, automated damage dealers that lay waste to zombies. The first is the Vickers turret, which starts out as a single machine gun, but gradually upgrades into an armored, self-repairing, machine with four separate individually firing barrels that can let out one millions rounds per minute.**

 **Wiz: The MGL turret focuses less of speed and more on power, firing strong burst grenades and explode waves of zombies. In its final state, the Hand of Ra, it's a continuously firing anti-tank machine that could wipe out ten full waves by itself.**

 **Boomstick: And finally there's the special turret. It begins with chain lightning, then switches to firing freezing rounds, then acid shots, then a steady stream of flaming plasma, and finally a large burning missile that can disappear an entire legion.**

 **Wiz: For defense the SAS Assault group has simple sandbags and barbed wire that can be upgraded into spiked cement barriers and electrified thorn wired.**

 **Boomstick: And when the general once to get in directly they use standard frag grenades, burning grenades, freezing grenades, necro grenades, and landmines. They can also call a typhoon jet bombing run, healing kits to instantly repair damage to towers, a longbow chopper with machine guns and missiles, and the Necro Nuke.**

 **Wiz: the dead may not stay dead, but the SAS Assault unit never stays down for long either.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The two armies took position across from each other, the BTD army with two of every one of their normal towers, the SAS Assault unit with five of all their normal units and a defense line of sandbags and barbed wire.

 **Fight!**

The two groups opened fire immediately. Darts and tacts either fell short for lack of range, or were stopped by the sandbags and barbed wire, while the bullets of the SAS Assault hit their targets, the ground units firing on the ground monkeys, the snipers firing on the aerial units, which were the only ones able to get passed the defenses.

The SAS were outnumbered, but the BTD seemed sorely outmatched. That was, until they began upgrading. Pineapples blasted the machine gunner away and glue from the glue gunner slowed them down. The dart monkeys, now throwing three darts at once and launching spike balls, reached passed the defenses.

Magic bolts from the monkey apprentice cut through the wire and sandbags, the fire ball blasting the sand bags as chain lightning stuck the turrets, being negated by the special turret's chain lightning.

The monkey ace began to drop pineapple bombs and fire stronger darts beyond the defensive line, the sniper took out the MGLs with the help of the bomb tower and mortar while the ice towers, engineers, and spike tower set up a defensive line of their own.

The defense was destroyed near instantly by a line of landminds as the SAS began using repair kits to restore their units, upgrading them as well. The snipers, still not having been attacked once, now took out both monkey snipers, both heli units, and both mortars. The Vickers turren began firing a barrage of bullets over the new defensive line of spiked, electrical wire and spiked cement walls.

The bomb towers were destroyed by the upgraded MGLs and the upgraded machine gunners took out the standard monkeys, ninja monkeys, and boomerang monkeys. Special grenades destroyed the glue gunners, gatling monkey, and monkey villages.

The BTD army turned to their secret agents. The beekeeper, angry squirrel, and tribal turtle went on the offensive while the muskrats pointed out the snipers for the tack towers to destroy with fire and blade storms. The pools allowed buccaneers and subs to join the fray, doing extra damage.

The SAS unit called in a bombing run. The typhoon jet flew by four times, dropping a bombardment of explosives that destroyed the majority of the BTD army. But the Apex agent was still up, and its laser began destroying the defenses and SAS units, giving the BTD army time to built up money from the farms to summon to super monkeys, who began doing damage and upgrading.

Soon they'd ascended to cyber monkey and sun god, and were only held off by the maxed out turrets firing burning missiles, letting out million bullet barrages, and firing continuous explosions. The longbow chopper was called it, its bullets and missiles destroying the cyber monkey before the buccaneer's hook pulled it to the ground, destroying it.

There were still more SAS units than monkeys, so the sun god ascended to its final form; the sun god temple. It absorbed the subs, one of the planes, and the tack towers; leaving only the farms and the stealth fighter.

The sun god tower looked over the turrets, letting out a devastating ray of solar energy that fired with the Apex laser to destroy them all. The snipers were the only to survive the initial onslaught, and in their final upgraded form, were able to destroy the sun god temple in five shots from all five of them, the Apex going down even easier.

Both sides realized there was only one solution left. The monkey ace let out it's final attack; the ground zero monkey nuke, at the same moment the SAS unit fired it Necro nuko. The two explosions collided and merged, destroying every unit on the field.

The ground was a smoldering wreck of ash and flaming rumble. All was ruined and devastated by the two WMD being set off at the same moment. But, as the time went on, the SAS units began to seal; the turret self repair ability allowing them to be the only remaining things alive on the field.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Boomstick: If that's what world war three is gonna be like, then I say bring it the fuck on!**

 **Wiz: The monkeys had the advantage in the number and diversity of their towers, but the SAS unit just had the advantage in every other category.**

 **Boomstick: They could do more damage faster, their peak performance slaughtering entire legions with single towers. The monkeys can do that to at their peak; but still require larger numbers to actually achieve this goal.**

 **Wiz: And then there's the SAS unit's ability to heal and repair its towers mid-battle. Even without repair kits, a turret's natural self-repair means that the only way to win would be to have a unit that healed itself faster. Boomstick: And as destructive as the monkeys get, they don't have any self heal abilities, or really any healing abilities at all. They rely on the enemy not firing back, while the SAS unit plans for and expects it. Looks like these zombie killers really weren't monkeying around. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle, is the SAS Assault unit.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle… the demon of dreams vs the god of hyperdeath… Gravity Falls vs Undertale… Bill Cipher vs Asriel Dreemur.**


	13. Asriel Dremurr vs Bill Cipher

**Wiz: Space and time are powerful entities, concepts that make up our world and how they operate. Boomstick: And because of this, the strongest beings are the ones that can mess up space and time the best. Wiz: Like Bill Cipher, the two dimensional dream demon. Boomstick: And Asriel Dreamurr, the absolute lord of hyperdeath.**

 **Wiz: In this battle we'll be observing these two god-like beings in a one on one brawl. There's a misconception that both are immune to physical damage, but seeing as Bill could be punched by the Shacktron and Asriel was only immune because a child was at best swinging a knife at him, there's no real conclusive evidence for immortality in either of these characters. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Bill Cipher is a being shrouded in mystery, and every answer about his past only raises further questions. Boomstick: Looking at all sources of information, it's clear that Bill Cipher was a being of the second dimension, and was something of an anarchist who burned the whole world down. Wiz: And despite the implication that he actually regrets doing so giving by the Axolotl, Bill hopped universes to repeat the process on the third, then presumably the fourth and so on.**

 **Boomstick: In his base form, Bill is a bodiless demon only capable of interacting with the mindscape. In this form he can haunt nightmares, possess bodies, and manipulate the dream scrape, and otherwise drive his victims mad. Wiz: He cannot however physically harm his enemies in any way, shape, form, or fashion, and can only trick people into hurting themselves/hurting each other.**

 **Boomstick: Plus he can be easily driven off by having more control over the mind than he has, or by just straight up ignoring him. Wiz: He's a sociopath who innately has knowledge of hundreds of thousands of things from throughout time and space. He's said to be older and more twisted than anything else that naturally forms in our dimension, and can usually find exactly what it is that bothers a target even if they've met before.**

 **Boomstick: But there's more to this triangle man than mind games. If he manages to open a rift in space time, or get ahold of one made by other people, he an manipulate it to tear a hole into his own dimension and let the energy of the nightmare realm spill into others. Wiz: Doing this allows Bill to take on a physical form, and with a physical form, his powers jump from unnerving, to nearly unbeatable.**

 **Boomstick: He can teleport himself and others, bring life to inanimate objects, reshape the physical world around him at will, grow and shrink his own body, produce multiple limbs for attack, create bubbles of pure madness, bubbles containing entire separate pocket realities, turn living matter into solid stone or gold, produce fire and illusions, levitate other objects, and resist the time and reality manipulation of others. Wiz: He can even resist the powers of time travels, including the literal god of time, which took the form of a seven hundred ton baby.**

 **Boomstick: And then blast him to dust with a single shot lazer shot from his finger! That kind of power could wipe out an entire mountain range! Wiz: Indeed, and when striking the Shacktron, the force released created a crater so deep the combat robot was to its waist in the ground, and Bill hardly seemed to be exerting himself at all. The machine only survived because of a spell specifically meant to counteract his magic.**

 **Boomstick: But as cool as he is, Bill isn't invincible. He can be erased from existence if he's possessed a mind that gets destroyed, and the specific way to defeat him is by hitting him with a human energy circuit that forces the energy of ten human beings at him at once. Wiz: In the show this is depicted as requiring ten human beings, but closer attention indicates that this is actual a result of those specific ten being the ones that seers in the past predicted would do it, and in fact any ten humans could do it so long as they had a way to attack with the raw power of their life force. The wheel itself isn't even necessary.**

 **Boomstick: Not to mention that his weirdness can be magnified towards locations of high 'weirdness', or otherworldly magic, and become trapped there. Math can kill this effect, but Bill himself has never been able to do it, and didn't even know about the effect until he was already suffering for it. Wiz: Bill is deadly smart, but when angered he begins overlooking obvious details and missing things that become his end, such as forgetting how many kids are left to deal with, or not noticing the number of fingers on the hand he's shaking.**

 **Boomstick: But when Bill's dealing with someone less intelligent then him, he may as well be playing them like a game of chess. With a board that catches fire!**

* * *

 **Wiz: Imagine being a shell of yourself, having all the memories of who you are, but none of the emotions attached to them. Asriel Dreamur, prince of the monsters, lived in this form as Flowey for what amounts to centuries worth of repeated time. During this time he was running on cold logic and a vendetta left behind by the human soul of Chara, and the determination left within.**

 **Boomstick: Eventually another human fell into the underground who broke the loop, and Flowey's new mission to destroy them was born. With a seventh human soul in the underground, Flowey could attempt to become a god by absorbing all seven of them into his being. Dozens of timeline fuckery later, he succeeded, and returned to the form of Asriel.**

 **Wiz: But even then his mind was warped and twisted, desiring only to return everyone to the loop to prevent any change from occurring. In his god of hyperdeath form, Asriel can manipulate and change the timeline, and is immune to normal physical attacks as well as other time manipulation from others. He seems capable of taking the battle into a subspace for battle, fighting in a sort of neon battle realm.**

 **Boomstick: Asriel can attack with fire balls, exploding stars, bolts of lighting with shocker breaker, chaos saber which summons to blades that strike extremely fast before turning into bullets, and chaos buster, a particle gun that's final attack is a rainbow death beam. Wiz: In addition, all of these attacks have more powerful versions, respectively galacta blazing, shocker breaker II, chaos slicer, and chaos blaster.**

 **Boomstick: When Asriel's ready to end a fight, he'll call on the Hyper Goner, an attack that takes the form of a giant goat skull that sucks in the entire world around it. Wiz: But should someone survive the Hyper Goner, Asriel will use his most powerful ability, and shift into his Angel of Death form, fulfilling a grim prophecy of death and despair.**

 **Boomstick: In his angel of death form Asriel can fire infinite energy blasts to slowly chip away a target's power. He's still immune to physical attacks, and while it would technically be possible to attack with energy and other magic, the chances of hitting hard enough to kill him at this point are roughly the same as your chances of successfully breaking through a brick wall with nothing but your skull and a bendy straw.**

 **Wiz: That said, there are ways around his attacks. All of his attacks are avoidable for a certain amount of time, and his strategies become predictable the longer the battle continues. Furthermore, it's possible to communicate with the souls he's absorbed and convince them to rebel against him, either violently so they forcibly try to escape, or passively by triggering his ability to feel emotion again.**

 **Boomstick: Doing the former reduces him back to Flowey in a state too weak to fight back, and doing the latter reduces his kickass facto by reducing him to a sobbing child who really didn't want to hurt anyone. Wiz: Yes, Asriel's emotions are his greatest downfall, hence his going out of his way to avoid them. But with the strategies of thousands of lives, and power of seven full human souls, there's not much anyone can do to top the absolute god of hyperdeath.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel had gone exploring in the mountains, and fallen into the underground. Dipper fearfully avoided the monsters, while Mabel attempted to befriend as many as possible. She ran immediately up to Flowey, hugged him, and was killed instantly by a barrage of friendliness pellets. Taking her soul, Flowey went to steal the remaining six from Asgore and ascend.

Dipper, in a fit of rage, used the book to summon Bill, promising him anything in return for his getting Mabel back for him. "Whatever you say kid." He said misceviously, shaking Dipper's hand before vanishing from view and appearing inside the throne room, where Asriel had already absorbed the other human souls. "Nice OC kid, where's you're real body?" Bill laughed. Asriel glared, "You shall be the first to be erased."

 **Fight!**

Asriel let out a stream of fireballs, all of which passed harmlessly through Bill Cipher. "Mindscape kid, not how this works." Asriel flew to the dream demon, trying to cut through him with chaos saber. Bill reclined back as though on a bed, letting Asriel slash uselessly at him and through him for several moments. The swords became bullets, flying into Bill and again doing nothing.

"Welp, bored now." Bill said, snapping his fingers. The world around them became a dark grey as they entered the mindscape. "What is this!?" Asriel questioned. "You're in the mind kid," Bill said, growing larger in front of the goat monster, "I kinda rule this place!" He laughed, firing a blast from his eye. The beam threw Asriel back. He felt no pain from the attack, as it wasn't hitting him physically, but he still felt as though he were in danger as Bill floated down in front of him, "You wanna give now, or go a few more rounds first?"

Asriel held out his hands, firing Star Blazing at Bill. The stars exploded around Bill. His body was knocked around, but no actually damage was done. "Nice try kid, but for a boss monster you're kinda weak. What would Chara think?" He questioned, Asriel's eyes widening, "H-how do you know about that?" "I know lots of things kid," Bill said ominously, "When I said we're in the mind, whose mind did you think I meant?" Bill gestured to the hall, now populated by doors leading to Asriel's memories.

"Let's see if I can go for the sweep!" Bill said, pointing his hand at Asriel like a gun and blasting him into one of least favorable memories; the memory of him being killed by humans while trying to bury Chara. Bill shut and locked the door, trapping Asriel in the mental torment of him. "Man, I don't know why the kid needed me for this. Guess I'm just that gre-"

Bill was cut off by an explosion of rainbow color. "Enough of this!" Asriel roared, breaking out of the mindscape, and breaking passed reality in general. "Woah! How'd you do that kid?" Bill questioned, looking at the circling mass of color around him. "I am the god of this world, and I have free reign to break through it!" He said, believing he could frighten the demon.

"So, you've ripped through reality huh?" Bill asked. "Yes." Asriel said, "Do you see now that battling me is hopeless?" "I see that you're a moron, does that count?" Bill laughed in amusement, getting blasted into the glowing rift in reality by chaos buster. "Well, since you've done me the favor of breaking the world," Bill's voice echoed all around Asriel, "Guess I'll show you what a real god looks like!"

Bill came floating forward, his body beginning to shift into a physical object. Asriel attacked with shocker breaker, but the lighting bounced right off as Bill became a physical object, "Time to get weird!" Bill laughed, snapping his fingers and letting out a wave of madness bubbles. The bubbles passed over Asriel with no effect whatsoever, and he fired Shocker Breaker II, raining bolts of lightning no matter where Bill teleported to.

"That one actually hurt," Bill said, "For like, half a second." Bill snapped his fingers, a cage forming around Asriel and shrinking around him. Bill fired a hail of blue fire, engulfing the trapped boss monster in flame. The fire and cage turned red and blasted away from Asriel, "Enough!" Asriel called down Galactia Blazing and Chaos Slicer, calling down a storm of exploding stars.

Bill held them in place above him, getting struck in the back by Chaos Slicer. He turned, his attention breaking long enough for the stars to fall onto him and explode, forcing him to the ground, where he was hit by Chaos Blaster. "Getting serious are ya? Not bad," Bill vanished, appearing above Asriel, "But not great." He said, pointing his finger at Asriel and firing a blast of blue energy.

Asriel called on Hyper Goner, absorbing the attack into the negative dimension, negating it entirely. "You are powerful demon, I'll give you that. But the truth is, up to now I've only been using a fraction of my real power!" Asriel said. "How anime of you." Bill mocked as Asriel shifted into angel of death form, blasting a hail of energy bolts at Bill. Bill teleported behind him, getting blasted there as well.

"There is no limit to my power! I will tear you apart, and reset the whole of existence!" Asriel hissed, laying into Bill with an endless barrage of energy bolts. "But you wouldn't really want to hurt me, would you?" Chara asked before shrieking as they burned up in the energy of the attack. Asriel gasped, ceasing the attack and floating down to Chara, "Ch-Chara, how, how are you-" "A-Asriel..it hurts..why..?" Chara questioned.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Asriel cried. "Didn't you?" Chara questioned, "Didn't you want to erase it all? Just like me?" Chara questioned, the burns spreading over their body as they spoke before going limp, dead. "Chara, Chara no, not again!" Asriel sobbed, shrinking back down to his normal mortal form. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry," Bill's voice said through Chara's body, or rather the illusion of it, "I forgive you!" Chara's eyes became one eye, and in a blast of light, Asriel solidified into a golden statue. Bill, dropping the illusion completely, lifted his hand, raising the Asriel statue into the air. He snapped his fingers and the statue grumbled and burned into a melted puddle of hot slag.

"Welp, that's that." Bill said with a shrug, teleporting back to reality to try out his physical form.

 **KO!**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Guess it isn't just the power of friendship that can kill god, the power of the Illuminati symbolism works to! Wiz: This battle seems at first glance to be a stalemate, but with a few moments of looking it over, it's actually extremely straightforward.**

 **Boomstick: Both of them are immune to manipulation of space and time, and Asriel can't destroy memories. Even if he could, he isn't nearly smart enough to trick Bill into a vulnerable mind. So it all falls back to raw power. Wiz: Bill can only be destroyed in this manner by the force of ten humans all at once, and at his absolute strongest, Asriel is only as strong as seven. Plus Asriel's emotions return back to him in his strongest form, making him easily manipulated.**

 **Boomstick: And manipulation is Bill's greatest weapon. Even without his physical form, Bill can still win this battle easily by toying around with Asriel's brain. Wiz: And between his power to read minds, his illusions, and Asriel's wealth of mental trauma, Bill had no shortage of material to work with the break Asriel.**

 **Boomstick: Any hope Asriel had of winning were all in his dreams. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle is Bill Cipher.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

 **Cyborg vs Cyborg... One Piece vs One Punch Man... Franky vs Genos.**


	14. Franky vs Genos

**Wiz: Cyborgs, the combination of man and machine, one of oldest and most explored science fiction premises. Boomstick: And where there's a lot of debate over weird shit, there's anime, or in this case, anime cyborgs. Wiz: Like Franky, the cyborg of the Straw Hat Pirates. Boomstick: And Genos, the demon cyborg. Wiz: Since both of these cyborgs underwent several upgrades throughout their respective shows, today we'll be focusing on them in their most basic forms. Boomstick: Meaning no time skip Franky and no Arms mode Genos. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Franky was originally known by the name of Cutty Flam, an apprentice to one of the greatest ship builders in the world and resident of Water 7. Boomstick: Ten episodes of flashback later he played chicken with a sea train that was hauling his master off to be executed and lost. Badly. Wiz: His body was devastated by the trauma of it, and there was no chance he could survive. Boomstick: But dying is for people who aren't man enough to straight up rebuild themselves!**

 **Wiz: Yes, in one of the strangest feats of endurance and pain tolerance I've seen, Cutty Flam was not rebuilt as a cyborg by someone else, but rather he pulled himself onto an old, wrecked ship and used the scrap metal to repair his wrecked body, the same day as being hit by a speeding sea train, which likely runs at the same speed as an average steam train, if not even faster.**

 **Boomstick: I mean, he probably didn't build himself into the standard form that's going to be fighting today, probably just got himself into working condition and dealt with the rest on land, but that doesn't lessen how insane this feat is. Wiz: And on that day he took on his new name of Franky, head of the gang known as the Franky family, enemy to the shipwrights, the straw hat pirates, and eventual ally to the straw hat pirates.**

 **Boomstick: Franky has incredible strength, able to stop a full grown elephant mid-charge and even drag it around by its trunk afterwards. His endurance was already through the roof before the cyborg upgrade, and only got higher up. Wiz: Despite having a reckless personality, he's actually quite tactical in his battles, and still has all of his knowledge of engineering, even able to build a ladder so fast that the person right behind him is climbing it as he makes it, which is his main strategy for reaching a target in the air or just very high up.**

 **Boomstick: He's also a skilled marksman, boxer, and wrestler with a focus on grabbling attacks, using his weight and strength to keep an enemy off balance and vulnerable. Wiz: His cyber enhancements also give him increased strength, and allow him access to a variety of special attacks. Boomstick: Franky can spit fire from his mouth, extend his arm by a chain for a quick get away or to grab supplies from far off, fire air compressed air from his hand that hits harder than a cannon shot, fire actual rockets from that same hand cannon, and separate his lower body to form the four legged centaur mode. Wiz: Despite his seeming pride in this centaur mode, his torso is actually on the wrong end of it, and the only real use it seems to grant is a minor increase in speed, and extra limbs to hold down a target with.**

 **Boomstick: Franky also has his Strong Right attack, which combines his strength and extending arm for a long distance sucker punch, and then there's his final attack, Coup de Vent, where he fires a burst of air so powerful it brought down an entire complex of concrete buildings. Wiz: Technically his most powerful attack would be his Destruct ability, where he builds up energy and then releases it all in every direction, self destructing and destroying everything in a several mile radius. He'll only use it absolutely necessary, and it seems the ability can be aborted with the build up energy turned into a last minute Coup de Vent.**

 **Boomstick: Strong as he is though, he has some flaws. While his metallic body can endure multiple gunshots and even explosions without being damaged, his back is still vulnerable to such attacks, being one of the only parts of his body that's still flesh and blood. Wiz: And on top of that, he has a limited energy supply, running on, of all things, cola. When fully supplied he can last for over two straight days without collapsing, when he does run out, he's as good as dead. Boomstick: And every attack he uses drains a little cola, especially the Coup de Vent.**

 **Wiz: But even in spite of this, the sun glasses equipped cyborg is still one of the strongest willed members of the One Piece world, and that is saying quite a lot.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Genos was born an ordinary child to an ordinary family in an ordinary village. Boomstick: That got ordinary slaughtered by an ordinary cyborg on an ordinary killer rampage. Wiz: With his body fatally damaged and his entire life in pieces, Genos could do nothing but accept the help of a scientist who outfitted him with a new cybernetic body. The only part of his body that isn't mechanically is his brain.**

 **Boomstick: He can still eat and stuff for pleasure, everything getting burned up by his core, but no amount of stress eating is going to make up for the fact that he's almost certainly as smooth as a Ken Doll down there. *shudder* I can't even think about it without feeling just... wrong...**

 **Wiz: Anyway... With his new cybernetic body, Genos set out to become stronger, smarter, and track down the cyborg that had caused him so much pain so that he might seek revenge using his new abilities. Boomstick: Among them were increased senses, the ability to scan power levels, which still prove to be bullshit, and increased strength, speed, reflexes, agility, endurance and durability.**

 **Wiz: Genos can use his boosters to fly at near jet speeds, and can focus the power of this speed into a boost attack with his fist or foot. His rocket punch focuses the boosters into a more controlled burst for a stronger, is easier to dodge at a distance, attack. His lightning eye ability lets out a flash of light for blinding his opponents, like a more focused version of the DBZ solar flare attack.**

 **Boomstick: His Machine Gun Blow lets his arms and fists move several times faster than normal, delivering rapid fire punches that brought down the side of a cliff. His high voltage fist imbues his punches with an electrical shock, and his incinerator cannons let out powerful bursts of fire in either concentrated fireballs or long distance blasts. Wiz: His most powerful attack, other than the self destruct that he to possess, as it seems every cyborg must have one by law, is his maximum incinerate attack, which fires enough to engulf several city blocks in flame.**

 **Boomstick: Despite having all this power though, Genos isn't perfect. He has a track record of underestimating his opponents, taking their appearance and their scanned power level at face value and believing them to be the only factors in play, only considering otherwise when it's too late to compensate. Wiz: He's been bodied in every single fight he's participated in that he didn't think directly involved the cyborg that attacked his village, which appears to be the only time he isn't playing around, and while he can still fight with only one hand well enough to keep up with he Deep Sea King, a monster that defeated an S class higher a rank higher than Genos himself, the fact that he had to lose the arm in the first place is telling.**

 **Boomstick: But if he can stay focused, Genos might be one of the most powerful cyborg's you've ever seen.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Franky was looking after the Straw Hat's ship while the rest of the crew got supplies from the nearby town. Hearing something land on the deck, he went out and saw Genos standing on board. "Are you Franky of the Straw Hat pirates?" Genos questioned. Franky nodded, "Yeah, what's it to you blonde?" "You've got quite the bounty on your head. I am Genos, S class hero, and I'm bringing you in." Franky smirked, putting on his shades, "We'll see about that pretty boy."

 **Fight!**

Genos boosted forward at Franky for a kick, Franky guarding with his massive forearms before punching Genos back. Genos managed to land on his feet, but was thrown back again by Franky's Strong Right attack, which smashed him into the mast of the ship. Genos's eyes widened when he realized that Franky was a cyborg, just as he was. He rushed forward with Machine Gun Blow, Franky grunting as he felt a bit of pain before spitting fire over Genos.

Genos didn't even flinch, taking the fire and returning it with an Incinerate attack down at Franky. Franky cursed, letting out a small burst of air to put the fire out before aiming one at Genos. Genos had shot off a fireball, and the two attacks collided, bursting in the air. Genos landed in the ship in front of Franky, who opened fire with a rifle. The bullets didn't do much, and Genos took to the air with his boosters, scanning for weak points on Franky.

His scans were interrupted when he had to move fast to avoid the Strong Right again. Genos grabbed onto the chain and flew up, pulling Franky into the air. Franky shouted in surprise as he was hauled up, but got Genos off of his arm with another blast of air. The blast took off a chunk of Genos's mechanical body, but it was nothing he couldn't operate without.

Genos rushed down at Franky, combing his Boost Attack and Rocket Punch. It hit Franky hard in the gut, and even hitting the hard metal, it still hurt the former shipwright as he was launched into the water. Franky got back onto the ship with his ending arm, but was battered with another Machine Gun Blow when he did. Franky broke Genos's combo with a hard punch to the jaw and started inhaling, his body inflating as his did. Genos fired Incinerate as a blast again, and Franky fired a blast of air.

The air redirected the fire back into Genos, distracting him long enough for Franky to fire a series of missiles. The explosions damaged Genos's body further, and left him open to yet another Strong Right. This time though, Franky reeled Genos in, stepping aside and letting momentum carry Genos into the wall of the ship as his arm returned to place. Genos grunted, having been wedged into the wood of the ship by the strike.

Franky began to close in on him, but Genos took the opportunity to scan him, finding two possible weak points; the fuel source in his gut and the skin on his back. He figured a hard enough strike to the gut would punch through, and launched towards it with a Boost attack. The attack didn't even dent his metal chest, and earned Genos another punch.

Genos fired off Lightning Eye, planning to take advantage of Franky's disorientation to get behind him and attack with Machine Gun Blow. He didn't take into account the fact that Franky's shades would, and indeed did, block the blasting light from his eyes. Franky grabbed Genos before he could launch into his attack, using his weight to throw Genos over the ship.

Genos's boosters let him fly back up. He was prepared for a lot, but even he had to pause in confusion when he saw Franky, four legged and with his torso on the back two. "Franky, centaur mode!" He called, rushing forward. Genos flew back to avoid whatever attack was coming for him, only to be shocked by Franky building a bridge off of the ship as he ran over it, "Skywalk!" He walled as he continued to rush forward.

Genos realized he had Franky in a vulnerable spot now. He held out both arms, firing his Mac Incinerate Attack. Franky's jaw dropped at the wall of fire rushing towards him. Genos didn't let up until he saw that the bridge had been burnt to ash and disintegrated, presumably taking Franky with it. "Strong Right!" The extending arm punch smashed into the side of Genos's head, grabbing him and reeling him back to the ship, where Franky had escaped back to in order to avoid the devastating fire attack.

Genos went for a high voltage fist, but was forced to the ground before he could attack, Franky's four legs holding onto his limbs to prevent him from moving. "You're pretty tough, but it's time to end this!" Franky said, crossing his arms into a t shape aimed at Genos's said, "Coup de Vent!" He called as his final air attack fired, blasting Genos's head off of his body, destroying the brain that was running the body.

Franky reverted back to normal, pumping his fist into the air in victory as the rest of the crew returned. "Uh, Franky," Chopper asked, "Why is there a giant hole in the ship?" He asked, the ship now sinking from where Franky had blasted into it. "I can fix that."

* * *

 **Boomstick: Genos is down again. I'm shocked, really. Wiz: This match is actually closer than it seems. With no upgrades from their base forms, Franky has the strength and resilience advantages, but Genos has speed and reaction time. Genos has stronger distance attacks, Franky is better up close or in the mid range. Genos has no real specific weak points, but Franky's body hasn't been shown to fall apart as frequently as Genos's.**

 **Boomstick: But Genos never stops underestimating enemies. Even if we assume he did, he's still over reliant on the powers he can scan, giving him the same weakness as the joke one hit killed villains in DBZ. Wiz: And on top of that, Genos's primary attack strategy is 'attack it harder'. Franky is a strategic fighter who sets up planned attacks ahead of time. On top of that, comparing their special attacks shows that Franky's packs more punch.**

 **Boomstick: Genos's Max Incinerate sent hot firing spreading through city blocks, roasting any organic matter in the area. Franky's Coup de Vent hits an area slightly smaller than that, but also actually brings the buildings down while Genos just lightly toasts the outside. Genos has been seen to melt through rock or punch through metal stronger than Franky, but never in his base form.**

 **Wiz: Franky just had the stronger and more well thought out attacks while Genos didn't have anything that could drain his cola supply fast enough. Boomstick: He might have held together if he'd just stopped to get a little air. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle is Franky.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...**

 **Varied weapons... hyper advanced tech... Ben 10 vs Megaman.**


	15. Ben 10 vs Megaman

**Wiz: Some heroes focus their training and combat around a single weapon or combat style, maximizing its power, but leaving themselves open to specific weaknesses. Boomstick: But others are smart enough to gather as many weapons as possible so they can be ready for anything. Like Ben Tennyson, the shapeshifting alien hero. Wiz: And Megaman, the super fighting robot. For this battle we'll be focusing purely on the most basic powers of these two, limiting Ben to his original ten powers and Megaman to his original weapons. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Imagine being able to be another species, to transform on a genetic level into another being. This is the power offered to Ben Tennyson by the alien device known as the Omnitrix. Boomstick: He may have found it by accident, but soon after getting the alien watch, Ben began to learn how to fight with the ten different aliens the watch let him turn into. Wait a second, Ben Tennyson.. ten aliens.. goddammit early 2000s!**

 **Wiz: Among these aliens are Heatblast, a Pyronite. The alien is essentially a being of living magma, able to absorb fire from around him, generate it in an aura around him, fly on a ball of fire, fire balls of fire, to let out a steady stream of flame hot enough to melt through stone, though if cooled down with water, wind or ice, he loses the power until able to heat back up.**

 **Boomstick: Ben's next alien is Wildmutt, a Vulpimancer; a dog-like alien with no eyes. Instead of stumbling around blind, he somehow uses gills to see with echolocation and heat vision, though a horrible smell or loud noise can throw him off course. He fights with powerful claws, fangs, nd quills on his back used with a roll attack.**

 **Wiz: Next is Diamondhead, a nearly invulnerable silicon based lifeform made of out crystal. He can slowly regenerate whatever damage is done to his diamond like body, fire shards of crystal from his hands, shapeshift his hands into sharp blades, redirect light based attacks, and rise crustal hands and shields from the ground for defense.**

 **Boomstick: Then there's XLR8, the Velocirapter, a super speed alien that uses its ability to manipulate friction to go from a standstill to 500 MPH instantly and come to a dead stop again; without breaking his neck. He can run vertically up walls or across, run in a circle to create a cyclone, or focus the speed on his sharp claws for powerful armor breaking strikes.**

 **Wiz: Greymatter is a Galvan, one of the most intelligent species in the universe. It was a Galvan who actually created the Omnitrix, and whenever in Greymatter form, Ben can find a way to build almost anything with just spare parts, though his needing to consciously access the knowledge and being only five inches tall make it difficult.**

 **Boomstick: Then there's Ben's favorite alien, Four Arms, a tetramand. The twelve foot tall, four armed alien had armored skin and incredible super strength, giving him the power to fight off a giant mammoth, create shockwaves by striking the ground, or with his 'Big Smack Attack', which is just the Hulk's Thunderclap technique. Four Arms is slow, but he can also Hulk jump several blocks.**

 **Wiz: One of his less used aliens is Stinkfly, a Lepidopterran. The insect-like alien can use his sharp tail to cut through thin items, look in all directions with its four stocked eyes which can also fire toxin slime. It can fly in any direction like a dragonfly, though is unable to fly if its wings are made wet, and spit a highly combustible goo from its mouth.**

 **Boomstick: For underwater battles Ben has Piscciss Volann, a merman monster with sharp claws and powerful jaws that can come unhinged to take bigger bites. Its tail can become legs to walk on land, but he can't remain on land for more than a few minutes before drying out and dying. This and Ripjaw's heat exhaustion out him on the frail side.**

 **Wiz: Ben's most interesting alien mechanically is Upgrade, a Galvanic Mechamorph; originally non-sentient machines created by the Galvans that one day developed intelligence and emotions. Aside from firing a positronic plasma beam from its singular eye, Upgrade can move like a liquid for evasion, or merge with technology. Merging with tech lets Upgrade take complete control of it as well as improve upon it, able to weaponized any possible technology, or even combined it with other machines to create new ones. If this technology is sentient however, they can fight off his influence and force him out.**

 **Boomstick: Ben's final alien is Ghostfreak, a Ectonurite, a ghostly alien with a single eye, upturned skull, claws, and a set of tentacles. They can fly, phase through walls, turn invisible, and possess people. They become stronger in darkness, and can survive and remain conscious with even just the smallest of parts. They're weakened by sunlight, even to the point of death by fire if they aren't able to cover themselves in a 'second skin' beforehand.**

 **Wiz: Ben is not a master strategist. His first choices are always Fourarms, Heatblast, or Diamondhead regardless of the situation. If running in guns blazing doesn't work, only then does he attempt to try a different method, having to wait anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes to transform again, as his normal human body is all but worthless in a fight. Excessive damage can force him back to human form, but the Omnitrix seems to charge back up much faster when it does.**

 **Boomstick: But if you aren't prepared, every single one of his aliens could tear you apart in one way or another, and when Ben does get his head in the game, he's almost unstoppable.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Megaman has been spoken about previously on Death Battle, but for now we'll be focusing on his barest set of powers without the more powerful upgrades he gained in later games, so no Rush or super form Megaman gets from combining with him. His basic Megabuster is his basic handcannon with short range that can be charged up to blast through a building.**

 **Boomstick: And he can still use the double mega buster attack by turning his other arm into a Megabuster and firing both for twice the power, though it could overheat and kill him if he's not careful. Wiz: On top of that he has his varied weapons system, letting him scan and copy new weapons with a single touch.**

 **Boomstick: He uses the Magnet Beam to create temporary platforms in midair to prevent falling into spikes or onto enemies, and the super arm to gain super strength and throw massive blocks. Wiz: The rolling cutter is an oversized pair of scissors capable of cutting through armored targets that the Megabuster couldn't blast through.**

 **Boomstick: The ice slasher fires an ice arrow that drops the target's core temperature to 200 degrees below zero, freezing almost anything instantly. Then there's one of my favorite weapons, the hyper bomb. It's an old fashion ball explosive that can bounce three times when thrown before exploding and destroying almost anything in the way.**

 **Wiz: The firestorm ability both fires a ball of fire at the target and creates another to circle him, creating a sort of fire shield for a brief defense. Finally the thunder beam fires three bolts of lightning, one directly forward, one straight down, and one straight up, that can shoot through enemies to hit multiple enemies at once.**

 **Boomstick: Megaman is a strategic fighter, always looking for what weapon he can use to exploit the enemies specific weaknesses. Wiz: He has to be, as his fire power is limited. Only his Megabuster and varied weapons system do not have limited ammunition, so he can't afford to waste any ammo. He doesn't have any specific weapons himself, though can be overwhelmed if put up against unpredictable enemies.**

 **Boomstick: But if he keeps a level head, Megaman could bring down an entire robotic army singlehandedly.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Megaman rushed across the field, following the signal being put out by an obscenely powerful piece of technology. He found it in the form of a watch-like devise on the wrist of a kid. Megaman walked forward, carefully and politely asking him to give him the watch before he hurt himself or others with it. Ben glared, "I'm getting sick and tired of all you baddies trying to take it away from me, back off or get your butt kicked!" Ben said.

Megaman, seeing he was hostile, drew his Megabuster. Ben stood up, lifting his wrist to select an alien, "Alright man, it's your funeral."

 **Fight!**

Megaman fired his blaster. Ben jumped away from the impact and took cover. Megaman held his aim as he charged up a shot for more power. When he fired, wood splintered and brick was blasted away, but Ben, having taken the form of Four Arms, hardly looked phased by the encounter. He smirked, cracking all four knuckles before bringing his hands together with the Big Smack Attack, knocking Megaman back.

Megaman fired another charged shot, which blasted Four Arms back, but didn't seem to do much else. Four Arm grabbed the ground, hefting a massive boulder and throwing it at Megaman. Thinking fast, Megaman shifted abilities and caught the boulder with the Super Arm before throwing it back along with four more perfectly cube shaped blocks. Four Arms caught the blocks, but the boulder crashed into him, distracting him long enough for him to not notice the bomb Megaman had thrown at him.

The blast sent him flying back and knocked him out of alien form. Megaman, having started climbing into the air with the Magnet Beam, fired charge shots down at Ben. Ben quickly charged form again, becoming Heatblast and flying away on a ball of fire. Ben send several balls of fire at Megaman before following up with a sustained blast of it. Megaman blocked the attacks with the Magnet Beam before shifting weapons and firing the ice slasher.

The ice arrow hit, knocking Heatblast out of the sky and causing his fiery body to fizzle out. Another three shots of the ice slasher and Heatblast was completely encased in ice. Megaman switched to his double handcannons, charging up both to full and firing a double blast. Ice shards went flying and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing left where Ben had been but a scorch mark.

Megaman nodded to himself, turning around to leave, but getting decked in the jaw and sent flying back. Megaman got up quickly and tried to see what it was that had hit him, but he couldn't see anything. He kept one hand cannon out as he moved forward cautiously. When he heard noise, he turned to fire, but was again thrown back by a powerful strike, Ben's XLR8 form too fast for him to hit.

"Too slow chump!" Ben taunted, beginning to circle Megaman quickly to form a vortex around him. The lack of air didn't effect him, but the force of the vortex lifting him into the air did. Most of Megaman's weapons were too slow to tag such a fast target, but he did have one he could use without even needing any accuracy. He switched weapons and fired the thunder beam, sending lightning in three different directions.

Only one of them hit, but he only needed one to. XLR8 was blasted back, landing hard as Ben. Without the vortex holding him up, Megaman crashed hard on the ground. Both tried to get up quickly, Megaman changing weapons and firing the rolling cutter at Ben. Before it could hit, Ben shifted forms again, becoming Diamondhead. The razor attack left only a small scratch on the crystal alien, which regenerated quickly.

"You are starting to get really annoying!" He shouted, firing a barrage of crystal shards. Megaman blocked with the magnet beam before jumping forward with rapid fire shots from the basic hand cannon. Diamondhead guarded with his crystal arms, which re-directed the blasted back at him. Megaman jumped and dodged to avoid the shots before switching to the super arm, throwing blocks at Diamondhead as a distraction before shifting back to standard form.

Diamondhead cut through the blocks easily, only to see Megaman had just been buying time so his double hand cannon blast could charge up completely. Megaman fired, the blast hitting too hard to re-direct and sending Ben back in human form. Megaman grunted in pain, using the attack damaging his core. He tried to ignore it, switching to the fire storm as he walked over to Ben.

Ben opened his eyes and saw Megaman standing above him. He slammed his hand down on the watch, only to gulp as he realized that it hadn't timed back in yet. Megaman fired, Ben's body becoming engulfed by the flame and slowly burned up. To put him out of his misery, Megaman chose the rolling cutting, firing and cutting the poor human's head off. Megaman reached down, touching the watch, which seemed all but unharmed, and scanning it with his varied weapons system to copy its power.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Ouch, that's one hell of a burn! Wiz: Their powers were admittedly quite evenly matched, and Ben did in fact have more than enough power to take Megaman apart several times over, but the outcome was decided by strategy. Out of Ben's favored alien choices, Heatblast had a clear cut weakness, Four Arms couldn't overpower the super arm, and Diamondhead, while powerful, couldn't contend with all of Megaman's weapons at once.**

 **Boomstick: Even looking at the three aliens most useful for this fight, there are problems. Ben didn't know Megaman was a robot and wouldn't have thought to use Upgrade. Even if he had, Megaman is sentient and could have fought him off. Ben actively refuses to choose Ghostfreak out of fear of his getting loose again, and Graymatter is too frail to survive more than a few seconds in a straight fight.**

 **Wiz: None of Ben's alien's meant certain victory, especially without time for him to figure out what he was dealing with. Boomstick: But thinking fast is Megaman's specialty. Plus he had all of his weapons at once, needing only a second to switch back and forth while Ben's changes could take up to five minutes at a time. Even if Megaman ran out of all his other weapons, it was only a matter of time until Ben was stuck in human form, which couldn't survive a strike from the Megabuster. Look's like heat blast was Ben's last form. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle is Megaman.**

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle:**

 **Homestuck- [S]: Attempt 3x Showdown Combo!**


	16. 3x Showdown Combo (Homestuck)

**Boomstick: Monster or bad guy in-fighting is one of the most badass kind of battles to see. Wiz: But when battles like these are cut off before a conclusion are reached, people are bound to argue over who would have won if the battle had continued on naturally. Boomstick: Like the three times showdown combo from Homestuck between Eridan Ampora, Vriska Serket, and Gamzee Makara.**

 **Wiz: For this Death Battle we will take into account the circumstances of that battle, the weapons the three had, the reasons they were there, and the powers they had at that time. Boomstick: But this time without the vampire troll stopping the battle. Wiz: I'm Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Eridan Ampora is a violet blooded sea dweller troll with the classpect of the Prince of Hope. Boomstick: Oh, so he's like the main good guy then right? Wiz: He's a nyalistic who went on a killing spree, and has wanted from the beginning to eliminate all land dwelling life. Boomstick:... how is he the fucking prince of hope then!? Wiz: Don't be deceived by the title. The prince is the active destroyer class, known for being the destroyer of their aspect. Being the prince of hope, Eridan is the killer of hope.**

 **Boomstick: Well, that explains his obsession with rank and the class system, not so much his love of magic or sheer desperation to get into someone, anyone's pants, he was even trying to shack it up with Vriska before. Then again, I guess waking up in bed with him would definitely be the end of your hope, heh.**

 **Wiz: Eridan's primary weapon was Ahab's Crosshairs, a massively powerful weapon that seems to be a combination between a crossbow, rifle, and laser blaster. It fires a blast of blue laser light powerful enough to incinerate most boss monsters in a single shot. The only thing ever seen to actually counter it was the eye lasers from a psionic troll named Sollux.**

 **Boomstick: Speaking of which, his Empiricist's Wand was strong enough to break the tie in power and knock Sollux out in one sustained blast. The power of this white magic wand was able to kill Feferi, a troll of a higher blood color than himself, and incapacitate a troll vampire, both in single shots.**

 **Wiz: In truth, the wand has no magic of its own. It runs of white science that focuses Eridan's hope power through it, letting him use his powers despite not being a god tier player. It's been stated on multiple occasions that hope is the strongest aspect, and being the most aggressive, offensive possible class, Eridan's prince of hope power is a force to be reckoned with, and his wand focuses all that power into a single blast.**

 **Boomstick: Eridan's power seems to weaken whenever he isn't hope for his own chances lowers, and grows stronger as his faith in himself rises, hence why he can one shot three trolls, all of whom could have defeated him normally by themselves, and be helpless to stop himself from getting chainsawed by a vampire troll. Wiz: Seeing her alive proved that he wasn't as powerful as he believed, which left him too afraid to even fight.**

 **Boomstick: At the point of the battle, Eridan was as hopeful of his own power as he could ever be, having killed a royal blood, defeated his long time rival, and genocided his own race by hope-sploding the matriorb, the one thing that could bring back their dead race. Wiz: The destroyer of faith might just prove the power of the sea dwellers in this fight.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Vriska Serket is a cerulean blooded troll. Her blood color gives her the power to mentally control other trolls. She can only control a small amount at a time, and has to focus in order to do much more than temporarily put them to sleep. Boomstick: But when she had time to use it, she uses it to become the most vengeful bitch in the universe, forcing a guy to murder her girlfriend because she was slightly upset about the hundreds of children she murdered to feed a giant spider, or the time she blinded her friend because her friend ratted her out for stealing a literal magic eight ball, or my personal favorite, the time she permanently crippled her would be lover because he was taking too long to decide what to do during a role playing game.**

 **Wiz: Well, all three of those situations were a bit more than that, but yes, basically. She's a brutal troll who never feels regret for her actions for more than a few minutes after they've occurred. She developed more lasting emotional bonds later on, after she was killed, but at the time of the showdown, she was as spiteful as she had ever been.**

 **Boomstick: Her primary weapon is the Fluorite Octet, a pair of glowing blue dice that cause different attacks to happen whenever she rolls them. Wiz: because of the nature of the dice, she has more then sixteen million possible attacks, thirty percent of them are actually useless in combat, like the attack that does nothing but summon a weasel of an odd size, and another ten percent that are actively damaging to Vriska.**

 **Boomstick: But that still leaves sixty percent of her rolls that are useful, like the attacks that summon blizzards, storms, fire, and other natural disasters to attack. Some summon monsters that Vriska has fought or heard about, some cause various RPG style status effects like paralysis, poison, or sleep, some give Vriska boons, like increased strength or speed, or temporary telekinetic powers. Wiz: Some of the rolls summon weapons, like her guillotine attack.**

 **Boomstick: And if she gets a perfect form, she uses her Ancestral Awaken attack, taking on the form of her ancestor, wielding two glowing blue swords. Her strength, speed, durability, everything, is increased, though the attack only lasts a short time, giving her a limited time to strike before she's left wide open to attack. Wiz: Which brings us to Vriska's weapon's downside. Being dice, they can only be used by rolling them, which means after she uses them, she has to retrieve the dice again before she can attack, meaning she's left open after almost every attack.**

 **Boomstick: If only she had a way to fight when she was unarmed-Oh wait, she's a god tier. Wiz: Not just a god tier, but the only troll to god tier during their session. In her god tier form she can fly with fairy wings, and as thief of light, she can actively steal the luck of others, increasing the chances of misfortune for the target and increasing the chances of fortune for her, making her dice attacks even more useful as they're dependent on luck. Boomstick: The luck theft is an attack though, so she has to activate it and hit the target with the luck theft beam.**

 **Wiz: Vriska also has a bionic eye that gives her vision 8 fold, letting her see through objects and target objects for longer. Boomstick: If she doesn't lose interest or throw a tantrum first, which she does really fucking easily. But if that tantrum is aimed at you, don't even bother running. You were dead awhile ago.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Gamzee Makara is- Boomstick: A goddamit stoner. Wiz: Well, yes, Gamzee spent a large majority of his time hooked on soper slime, a substance that causes a drug like effect in trolls. As a purple blood, the highest blood color a land troll can reach, he was born to be extremely violent, but for the longest time was the most laid back troll possible due to consumption of the slime.**

 **Boomstick: It wasn't until they fought the final boss of their game that they got the first taste of Gamzee's real power, when he did more damage in one attack than any of them, even god tier, Ancestral Ascended Vriska, did in the entire battle. Wiz: And Gamzee never even god tiered, though it's been proven time and time again that players can use their powers without god tiering. Gamzee is a bard, one who destroys with their aspect. Being the bard of rage, Gamzee's innate desire to rule over the low bloods fuels his power. The moment he ran out of slime, his instincts kicked back in, and he went on a killing spree.**

 **Wiz: Not necessarily. Gamzee was still seen to have slime with him when he stopped eating it. His insanity was caused intentionally by the outside force of Lil' Cal, a puppet possessed by a cherub. Boomstick: What the- Wiz: Gamzee's bard of rage power lets him survive more punishment than any other troll has, including several minutes of sustained machine gun fire to the gut and falling into a black abyss of nothing. Even Hussie, the embodiment of the writer of the story, claimed that he could never successfully kill Gamzee.**

 **Boomstick: A little undermined by there being two versions of Gamzee that absolutely died, both bisected. Wiz: Even still, his power and mental condition make him the most dangerous troll of the group. In addition to that, he carries Joker Kind, a weapon inventory that, unlike all the others, allow him to hold several different kinds of weapons at once.**

 **Boomstick: He carries the deuce clubs, a pair of juggling clubs that act as his primary weapon. He also carries the Clawsickle, a crab claw scythe weapon, a long bow, the Fiduspear, a powerful lance, and his two most powerful weapons, the Black Inches, a whip wielded by Snowman, AKA the Black Queen, and the Warhammer of Zillyhoo, a weapon primarily used by John, the heir of breath. The hammer was strong enough to one hit kill bosses even when used by someone with basically no direct strength stat. In Gamzee's hand, it's a goddamn nuke in melee form.**

 **Wiz: He also possess some extremely strange and unprecedentedly potent psychic powers, able to generate object and manifest emotions and fears across time and space by channeling his own rage. Supposedly this is a purple blooded power and not one that comes from his class or aspect. Boomstick: So, what, it was just luck that he just happened to be put into an aspect and class that would boost that power several fold?**

 **Wiz: Gamzee can be easily distracted by his religious beliefs or by things he finds to be funny or fun. Boomstick: But considering most things like that are also apart of his murder fantasies, it's a shit position either way.**

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Eridan, Vriska, and Gamzee all stood, watching each other Mexican standoff style. None of them were really sure what the others were doing there, but none of them cared. They call all feel the death in the air, the bloodlust. They were all ready and willing to fight to the death. Vriska held her dice up, Eridan his magic wand, Gamzee held up the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. "let's do this. MOTHERFUCKERS! honk."

 **Fight!**

Eridan fired at Vriska. Just jumped into the air, flying to avoid the blast of destructive hope power as she threw her dice down, rolling for her attack. The roll summoned a medium sized muscle beast. Considering that even a small muscle beast could move mountains in a day, it was still a decent roll. The beast charge Eridan as Vriska landed, getting immediately struck by Gamzee.

She hadn't been expecting him to fight, certainly not to attack her, and definitely not so powerfully. She could feel it. If the attack had hit her head, she would be dead right now. Of course, she doubted it would count as a just or heroic death, so she felt that she would be fine. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Gamzee, but it was nothing that a little lack of luck couldn't fix.

She tried to steal his luck, but the beam was blocked by.. a puppet? She didn't know where it had come from, but it seemed to have appeared out of thin air in front of Gamzee, and had no luck for her to steal. Gamzee just smiled, changing his weapon to the Fiduspear and rushing forward. Vriska brought her hand to her head, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "How.. how did you get that weapon?" She questioned.

"i took it." He said softly. "You what?" She questioned, confused. "I SAID I MOTHERFUCKING TOOK IT FROM A GODDAMN LOWBLOOD! honk." Gamzee said. Vriska glared, and lifted her hand. Before she could order Gamzee to stab himself with the spear, her focus was broken by the sound of her summoned muscle beast being killed. Eridan had taken out Ahab's Crosshairs and gotten a headshot on the creature, killing it instantly.

He aimed the weapon at Vriska next, firing. Vriska flew out of the way and made a beeline for her dice. The laser blast destroyed the Fiduspear and sent Gamzee flying back. "sea troll thinks he can fuck up a high blood does he? WELL HE BETTER MOTHER FUCKING THINK AGAIN! it'll be nice to have a different shade of purple to paint with. HONK!" Gamzee took out Equeis's long bow, firing at Eridan, who destroyed the arrow with Ahab's Crosshairs.

Vriska reached her dice and rolled again, calling down a blizzard. Snow and ice began to fill the area. Eridan turned back to Vriska, firing several times at her. She flew to dodge the attacks, the snow making Eridan's aim to poor to hit her. With her attention focused on Eridan, Vriska didn't think about Gamzee until the black inches had wrapped around her.

Gamzee pulled her to the ground, slamming her into the floor with the whip. She got up, firing her luck theft beam at Gamzee. It hit this time, but Vriska couldn't actually tell how much she was stealing from the high blooded troll. While she was trying to focus on stealing his luck, she was blasted in the back by Ahab's Crosshairs, leaving a burned wound in her back. She reached for her dice and rolled again, summoning a guillotine at Eridan.

He jumped back, avoiding the blade, but his rifle was destroyed. He sneered, taking out his wand. Vriska fired her luck beam at Eridan next, but the blast of his hope countered the laser. Gamzee swung at Vriska with his clubs. He missed, his stolen luck causing him to trip, but the attack still made Vriska turn, the beam she fired at Eridan gone now. His hope beam blasted Vriska across the floor.

Eridan walked over to where Gamzee now laid, staring up at the ceiling. He pointed his hand down at Gamzee, "You're a disgrace to the high bloods Gamzee, you always wwere. You'we been one since you wwere hatched." "that's awfully big talk. FOR A SEA DWELLING PEASANT BLOOD! honk. HONK! honk." Gamzee burst into a fit of laughter on the floor, cut short by Eridan's hope blast punching through his stomach.

A pool of purple formed under Gamzee as he went quiet. Eridan turned to Vriska, who'd gotten back to her feet, if only barely. "Guess the god tiers really are tougher than they look." Eridan said, raising his wand as Vriska rolled. Eridan fired as Vriska's stolen luck let her roll a perfect critical, and she activated Ancestral Awaken. She flew up out of the path of Eridan's attack and flew down, now duel wielding the blue blades of Mindfang.

Eridan back peddled and fired. Vriska flew fast, avoiding most of the blasts. One of them did managed to hit her, but with her duel swords and in her Ancestral form, Vriska was able to endure the attack, tanking the damage until Eridan couldn't hold fire any longer. Panting, he stepped back nervously as Vriska stepped forward, driving both swords through his chest before cutting his head from his torso.

Vriska collapsed to her knees as her Ancestral form faded. She was badly hurt, but she was alive. In no shape to fight Jack though. She would have to slink back to the others and wait awhile longer until she recovered, then she could-

She train of thought was interrupted by the pain of the Clawsickle cutting through her from behind. She could see it poking out of her stomach. She turned her head, shocked that Gamzee of all trolls was doing this. "honk." Was the last thing she heard before her head was forcibly ripped from her body by the high blood's bare hands. Her cerulean blood would help him make wonderful pictures.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fucking clowns! Wiz: This Death Battle was a tricky one, as you have to take into account not only the power of each troll, but also their potential for power as well as psychology. Boomstick: There was no question that Vriska was gonna have the most attention. As the lowest blood in a room full of people aiming to kill lowbloods, not to mention Eridan's former relationship with her, she was going to be the first one targeted by both him and Gamzee.**

 **Wiz: Her powers, incredible as they were, allowed her to buy herself time, even putting her over the edge against Eridan, who wouldn't be able to counter the sheer amount of attacks she could call down against him. But By the time she evened the playfield to two, she would have taken the most damage. Boomstick: And even if she didn't, Gamzee has proven time and time again that he can function normally under conditions that would have killed any other troll.**

 **Wiz: Considering the circumstances, Vriska's death would definitely be considered just, as she had recently murdered an innocent troll, and despite her powers, Gamzee's unprecedented psychokinetic power was more than she could handle. Boomstick: Looks like everyone is down to clown now. Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle is Gamzee Makara.**


End file.
